Welcome to Mystic Falls
by M.G.S.H
Summary: The Originals have been undaggered. The Original Witch has been defeated. Klaus' past actions have been forgiven and the Originals want nothing more to be a family. Will the Mystic Falls gang accept their new neighbors? Or willl the Originals defeat one problem only to have to face another?
1. Chapter 1

A Secluded Mansion in Northern New York

I smiled and took a sip of my whiskey. I walked down the stairs and into the library. My smile widened and I shook my head slightly. I downed the rest of my whiskey, set my glass down, and threw my arms around my best friend. He smiled at me and wrapped his arms around me tightly. I pulled away and slapped him across the face. He stumbled back and I folded my arms.

"What's that for?" he cried.

"You were supposed to take me out dancing," I said.

"I'm sorry I was a bit busy daggered in a box," he cried.

"Is that supposed to be an excuse?" I asked.

"Well yes," he said.

"It isn't," I snapped. I picked up my glass and poured myself some more whiskey.

"Still an alcoholic?" he asked.

"Still an ass?" I asked. He smirked and I poured him a glass of blood and whiskey. He took the glass and I sat down on the floor. My friend leaned back and settled into the couch.

"How long have you been out?" I asked.

"A few days," he said.

"A few days? And your only just now coming to me," I said.

"I had some nasty business to take care of with my mother. She tried to kill us all," he said.

"Again?" I asked.

"Yes it was god awful," he said.

"So are all your siblings back?" I asked.

"Yes, we all had to be undaggered," said my friend. I smiled and shook my head. I took a sip of my whiskey and looked at him with sparkling eyes.

"So tell me where is Mikaelson homebase now?" I asked.

"Mystic Falls a rather unfortunate town," he said.

"A hotbed for the supernatural I hear," I said. He looked at me and a wicked smile spread over his face.

"Am I sensing a scheme?" he asked.

"You've been stuck in that box for far too long-I think it's time we had a little fun," I said. A smile spread over my friends face and he pulled out his keys.

"Whenever you're ready, sweetheart," he said. I smiled at him and drank the last of my whiskey. I stood up and he held the door open for me. He smiled down at me and I chuckled lightly.


	2. Chapter 2

Mystic Falls, Virginia

We walked down the street and I glanced over at my friend. He looked around, his eyes narrowed in contempt, and I smiled at him.

"Don't be so cross," I said.

"When you said you had a scheme I did not think it involved getting the family together," he said.

"Nonsense what else could I have been talking about? You know how I like my Mikaelsons," I said.

"United," he huffed. I looped my arm through his and he couldn't help but smile at me. We strolled down the street and came to a stop. I looked up at the building.

"The Grill? Not very creative," I said. He rolled his eyes and we entered the building. My eyes swept the room and a smile spread across my face. My friend looked in the direction of my gaze and rolled his eyes. I started to walk towards the object I was gazing at, but was pulled back. I looked up at my friend and saw the anger in his eyes. I looked around and saw a group of poorly dressed teenagers glaring at us. I raised an eyebrow and looked up at my friend.

"Enemies?" I asked.

"Most likely," he said.

"Well don't you worry your pretty little head-if the Nancy Drew gang tries anything I'll protect you," I said. He rolled his eyes and I looked over at the teens again. They talked quietly amongst themselves, glancing at us, and I rolled my eyes. I caught the eye of one of the teenagers and narrowed my eyes. I let my face contort in a wicked manner and saw the teenager flinch. I laughed and shook my head. I looked away and back at my primary objective. We walked over and I wrapped my hands around the objects face.

"Guess who?" I asked. I looked at the object's companion and she smiled at me. I smiled in return and looked back at my object. He shifted and I laughed.

"I would know that laugh anywhere. You little rascal-you're still alive?" he asked. I felt a strong arm wrapped around me and I was pulled into my objects lap. I smiled at him and he smiled down at me. My friend took a seat next to the objects companion and waved a waiter over.

"Hello, Finn," I said.

"Hello, Katya," he said smiling at me.

"How is my sire doing today?" I asked.

"Your sire is quite curious about why you are in town," said Finn.

"I'm uniting my favorite immortal family," I said.

"So you are the one making Sage drag me back here?" asked Finn.

"Of course. And it is a good thing you did come back because I have the chance to chastise you. What on Earth possessed you to agree to your mad mother's scheme?" I asked. Finn opened his mouth and then closed it.

"Do you know that I would have died if it had succeeded?" I asked. Finn looked at me, his eyes flashing with pain, and I took his hand in mine.

"I know you've never really wanted to be a vampire and that you haven't enjoyed this life, but I want you to give it a chance. Give this life a chance for Sage and I. Neither of us want to lose you, not now and not ever," I said.

"You always make the prettiest speeches," said my friend.

"Oh shut up Kol," said Sage. He smirked and I rolled my eyes. I released Finn's hand as our waiter came over and I looked over the menu.

"I'll have a big plate full of French fries and some chicken fingers," I said.

"You should try to be healthier," said Finn.

"I can eat whatever I want. You've been gone for nine hundred years and I've developed a taste for the worst of human foods. Little Debbie cakes, milkshakes, cupcakes, ice cream, and whiskey-I like whiskey a lot," I said. Finn frowned and Kol laughed.

"Don't worry I looked after her," said Kol.

"I am certain you did," muttered Finn.

"Come, come you must not be so surely. You have reunited with your one true love and your favorite baby vampire," said Kol.

"I am nine hundred and eighteen years old. I am not a baby," I cried.

"You sound like one," said Kol.

"I do not," I protested. My food came out and I grabbed the bottle of ketchup. I dumped it over my fries and started to eat. Kol went to grab a fry and I smacked his hand away. He grinned and Sage tensed.

"Why are those kids watching us?" she asked.

"Apparently they are our enemies," I said.

"I'm not surprised," said Sage.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Kol.

"Your family isn't exactly known for being friendly," I said. Sage laughed and I ate some more fries. Finn looked at the children and his eyes rested on a brunette girl with large eyes. I looked at her and smiled.

"A doppelganger how delightful," I said sarcastically. I took a bite of my chicken and came close to snarling which would have ruined a perfectly delightful reunion. I looked at the girl and continued to eat. Finn got up and left the restaurant. I looked over at Sage and raised an eyebrow. She shrugged and took one of my fries.

"He is having a hard time adjusting," said Sage. I nodded and went back to eating. I watched as some of the kids left and I exchanged a look with Sage. She got up and went outside to look for him. I heard some rumbling and I got up. I flashed outside. I saw a blonde human posed to stake Finn. I growled and heard Sage's cry of distress. I reached for the boy and slammed him against the wall. I heard his friends cry out, but they were soon restrained by Kol and Sage.

"Are you mad? Do you want to die?" I hissed.

"He is a monster," cried one of the boy's companions. I looked over at them and narrowed my eyes.

"You couldn't just leave well enough alone, could you? They weren't going to hurt anyone. They just wanted to be a family again. That is all they wanted," I hissed. I released him and walked over to Finn. I looked him over and then looked at Sage. She nodded and they left quickly. I looked over at Kol and he smiled at me.

"I think it is time to teach the little children a lesson," I said. Kol smiled and his hand went into the chest of the nearest teenager. They cried out and Kol smirked. I shook my head and picked up the stake that the blonde boy was going to use. I looked it over and looked at the boy.

"You are the brawn, so who is the brain?" I asked. I looked around and saw the brunette shift. I narrowed my eyes and looked over at her.

"The doppelganger, of course. I should have known," I said.

"Klaus is a monster. He is going to use me as a human blood bag," she cried.

"And killing Finn will stop him?" I aksed.

"I say we gut them all," said Kol. I looked at them and a smile spread over my face.

"I say we tell Klaus," I said. The group froze and Kol started to laugh. He removed his hand and smiled at me.

"Oh this is going to be good," he said.

"I thought you said that they just wanted to be a family," cried the brunette.

"That was before you tried to kill Finn," I said.

"And now we're going to rip apart your little town while you watch your loved ones perish horribly," said Kol. I looked at Kol and he smiled.

"Who gets to tell the Big Bad Hybrid?" asked Kol a look of excitement passing over his face.

"I'll race you for the privilege," I said.

"You're on," he said. We sped off and arrived at the Mikaelson mansion. We burst through the door and I shoved Kol aside.

"Klaus! Klaus!," I shouted.

"Not fair. I won. I get to tell him-I beat you," he cried.

"Fat chance," I said as Klaus sauntered down the stairs. He looked at me and a smile spread over his face.

"So the little bird has returned to the nest. I didn't shove you out hard enough the last time?" he asked. I looked at him and Kol narrowed his eyes.

"Don't be rude," he said. Klaus looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"It's only been a few days and the dynamic duo is back together. Does Finn know you are here?" asked Klaus.

"Of course. I wouldn't ever see you before I saw Finn. I love him and well I hate you," I said my voice venomous.

"Katya?" cried a high pitched voice. I looked up and saw Rebekah frowned beside a smiling Elijah. I looked at Elijah and ran up to him. I wrapped my arms around him and smiled up at him.

"I see Kol wasted no time," said Elijah looking fondly down at me.

"It took me longer than I thought. In fact I didn't think I would have to go looking for her at all. I thought surely my siblings wouldn't kick my best friend out. Surely they wouldn't leave her on her own-but alas I found her alone in some dreary mansion," said Kol.

"I wasn't alone. I was with Elijah. That was his dreary mansion," I said. Kol looked from me to Elijah and smiled.

"Thank you," said Kol. Elijah smiled at him and looked down at me.

"She is family, Kol. I wouldn't ever leave her on her own," said Elijah. Klaus frowned and Rebekah scoffed. Kol narrowed his eyes once more and Finn appeared. He looked at Klaus and Rebekah and then me.

"Is there a problem?" he asked.

"None at all-this is just a semi-hostile family reunion. I see time has not improved the blondies opinion of me," I said.

"Why would it? You don't seem to have changed much-still the same annoying little girl clinging to our family," spat Rebekah.

"Still a royal bitch with a stick up her ass," I hissed. Rebekah looked taken aback. Elijah shook his head and I removed myself from his arms.

"I came back here to make sure that the family got reunited properly. I wanted everyone to be happy together. I didn't come back to be clingy. In fact just to please you, Your Royal Bitchness, I will leave the moment everything is sorted out. And then you will never have to see me again," I said. Rebekah opened her mouth and I walked down the stairs. I looked at Kol and sighed.

"You can tell Klaus. I'm going to find somewhere where I am welcome to stay," I said.

"You are always welcome in our home," said Elijah.

"No, no I'm not," I said looking from Klaus to Rebekah. I walked out and heard Kol start to yell. Elijah said something and Rebekah started to scream. Glass shattered and I closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and tried not to turn back. They needed to be a family again. And I wasn't going to get in the way of that. Not now, not ever. I heard Kol begin to talk again and suddenly Klaus was screaming. A ruckus rose up behind me and I winced as the full fury of Nicklaus Mikaelson was released. I walked out to the end of the driveway and looked around. I thought for a moment and heard footsteps behind me.

"Where are you going to go?" asked Sage.

"I'm not sure. Shouldn't you be inside?" I asked.

"I'm not exactly welcome by all the Mikaelsons either," she said.

"Rebekah?" I asked. Sage nodded and I sighed. I leaned against the gate and Sage pulled out a flask. She took a sip and handed it to me.

"You should stay here," she said.

"I don't want to cause any trouble," I said. Sage snorted and took another sip.

"You specialize in causing trouble. You are nothing but trouble," said Sage.

"They have just reunited. I can't get between that. They need each other," I said.

"I need you. Finn needs you. Kol needs you. And Elijah he might not show how much he cares about you, but he does. He gave quite the speech once you left," said Sage.

"I heard. I didn't exactly speed out of here," I said. Sage smiled and handed me the flask. I took another sip and handed it back to her. We stood silently for a moment and then she smiled.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I hope you stay. I like seeing Klaus so upset. I like knowing he is suffering in some small way. Call it justice-for all those years Finn was kept in a box," said Sage. Screams arose again and this time I heard Rebekah bellowing about some boy named Matt. I rolled my eyes and took the flask back. I took a sip and a loud bang rang out. I shook my head and felt something graze against my skin. I pulled it out and realized I still had the stake with me. I glanced at Sage who stared at it with venomous eyes and I sighed. I pulled out a match and lit the stake on fire. I threw it on the ground and suddenly the house got quiet. I looked up and saw that the family was outside.

"What are you doing?" asked Kol.

"Burning a white oak stake," I said. Klaus opened his mouth and I shook my head. I looked at Kol and smiled.

"I can't have my Mikaelsons the way I like if one of you is dead," I said.

"What does she mean?" asked Klaus. Kol watched me with smiling eyes and then looked at Finn who smiled, knowing what would follow.

"How do I like my Mikaelsons?" I asked.

"United," he said with a smile looking at the stake. It shriveled up into a pile of ashes and I scooped up the ashes. I looked around at the group and Klaus watched me with confused eyes.

"That isn't the only one," said Elijah.

"We'll find them and destroy them. And once that is done we are going to burn this piss-pot excuse for a town down and leave it behind forever," said Klaus. He looked around and his eyes settled on me.

"All of us-together," he said.


	3. Chapter 3

Mystic Falls, Virginia

I slammed the glass down and looked over at the table. I laughed and shook my head.

"You are just awful," I said. Kol glared at me and I smiled sweetly at him. I picked cue stick. I lined up my shoot and watched as it played out perfectly.

"The game is mine," I said.

"That isn't fair. I've been in a box for a century," whined Kol. I laughed and heard the door open. I looked over at saw a dark haired vampire and the doppelganger walk in. They looked at us and I glanced at Kol. I raised an eyebrow and leaned against the pool table. The vampire and the doppelganger walked over. They stopped before us and I saw the vampire's eyes narrow as he looked at Kol. He looked at me and I merely looked at him slightly amused. The doppelganger always has men trailing around behind her. It was the Petrova charm. Katarina wore that charm much better than this doppelganger though.

"What are you doing here?" hissed the vampire.

"Just playing a little pool, mate," said Kol.

"What are you really doing here?" asked the vampire.

"Getting a drink and playing pool. We are finished with both so unless you want me to shove this cue stick into your chest cavity I suggest you get out of the way," I said. The vampire looked at me and adopted what I could only assume was a stance that was meant to be intimidating. Kol chuckled and I shook my head. I picked up the vampire and moved his to the side. I set my stick down and looked at Kol who nodded.

"We'll see you at the Miss Mystic Falls pageant tonight," said Kol. The doppleganger's mouth fell open and we walked past them. I handed the bartender a few hundred dollars and walked out of the Grill with Kol. Kol looked at me and I started to laugh.

"You are terrible," I said.

"The look on her face is worth it," he said.

"So I guess we are going to this dinky little pageant?" I asked.

"I think it should be a family affair," said Kol. I smiled at that and shook my head. We walked to his car and I hopped in. We drove back to the mansion and I slammed the door. We walked into the house and then into the living room where the majority of the Mikaelson family sat. I smiled at Finn and Sage, and took a seat next Elijah who was reading. He looked up at us and saw Kol's smile.

"What did you two do?" he asked.

"We're going to a pageant," said Kol.

"A pageant?" asked Finn.

"It is like a presentation at court-only the girls compete for a title not a man," said Sage. Finn still looked confused and she smiled at him. Elijah looked from Kol to me and I smiled at him. He sighed and I knew he had given in. Elijah and I had grown closer over the years and he had developed the bad habit of having a hard time saying no to me. I was his only family for many years. And he wanted to make his family happy at any cost.

"What is this I hear about a pageant?" asked Klaus walking into the room.

"We are going to go and mingle with the lovely townspeople," said Kol.

"And what brought this on?" asked Klaus.

"We met the most amusing little vampire today. I am certain he shall be there because he was practically mooning over the doppelganger and I know for certain she shall be in attendance," I said.

"Dark or light hair?" asked Klaus.

"Dark," I said. He smiled and looked at Kol.

"I am surprised you didn't kill him on the spot," said Klaus.

"I didn't want to scare Elena-I leave that to you," said Kol. Klaus chuckled and shook his head. He paused and a smile spread over his face.

"Does Rebekah know we are going?" he asked.

"Of course I do. You lot are rather loud," said Rebekah walking past us with arms laden with shopping bags. She walked upstairs and Elijah frowned.

"Is it wise that we all go?" he asked.

"You think they are going to stake us if we go?" I asked.

"They have the white oak stakes, not us," he said.

"They won't attack us. Not in front of the whole town," said Klaus a smile still on his face. He looked at us for a moment and walked out of the door. I heard his car start and wondered where he could possibly be going in such a good mood. I shook off the thought and looked around.

"Do you really want to go?" asked Elijah looking at me. Both Kol and I nodded vigorously and he sighed.

"You must both promise me that you won't cause any trouble," he said.

"I promise," I said. Elijah nodded and looked at Kol who sighed. I kicked him in the shin and he winced.

"Fine, I promise," said Kol glaring at me. I stuck my tongue out and Elijah chuckled.

"You two haven't grow up a bit," said Finn.

"Why on Earth would I want to grow up? Where is the fun in that?" asked Kol. Finn looked at me and I shrugged. He smiled at me and looked back at Sage. They left the room and I looked at my watch.

"We have a little while before we have to go. I expect you to be at your most charming when we are at the pageant. You must talk to people," I said to Elijah. He rolled his eyes and I smiled at him. I got off the couch and left the room. Kol followed me out and we went to the kitchen. Kol poured us each a glass of blood and I sat back.

"I wish Elijah wouldn't be such a grump. A little trouble would probably liven up this event," said Kol.

"We can't do anything until we have found all the white oak stakes, Kol. After that you are free to massacre the entire town if you wish to," I said. Kol smiled at the thought and I rolled my eyes. I took a sip of the blood and Kol watched me with an amused expression.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm just imagining you at competing in a pageant," said Kol. I smacked his arm and he smiled at me. He drank some of his blood and looked at me.

"Stop it," I exclaimed.

"I can't. It is too entertaining," he said.

"You won't find it so entertaining when I jam my glass into your skull," I said.

"No, no I think even then I would find it entertaining," said Kol. I rolled my eyes and drank the last of my blood. Kol took our glasses and put both of them in the sink. I glanced at my watch and stood up.

"I'm going to get dressed," I said.

"Need any help?" asked Kol smirking at me. I rolled my eyes and shoved him into the counter. He chuckled and I walked up to my room. I walked into my closet and looked my clothes over. I pulled out a few dresses and put them back. I kept looking and smiled. I set the dress on my bed and I walked back into my closet. I pulled out a pair of black leather heels and walked back to my bedroom. I stripped out of my jeans and t-shirt. I threw them on the bed and pulled off my bra. I walked over to my wardrobe and threw it open. I pulled out a stiff black corset and laced it up. I put on the matching underwear and walked back over to my dress. I pulled the dress on and slipped my shoes on. I walked over to my mirror and pulled my long dirty blonde hair up into a high ponytail. I put on a pair of bronze disk earrings and walked out of my room. I walked down the hallway and opened Kol's door. He turned to look at me as he fixed his tie and I turned around. He walked over and zipped my dress up. I walked over to the mirror and he smiled at me.

"You look good," he said. I smiled at him and smoothed my metallic bronze skater dress. I turned around and looked at my backside. I frowned a little and adjusted the dress. I turned around again and Kol rolled his eyes.

"You look good. Stop fussing," he said.

"I look haggard," I said stepping closer.

"You haven't looked haggard for nine hundred years and you know it," he said sighing. I glanced at my watch and turned away from the mirror.

"We need to go. Wouldn't want to miss the girls grand entrances," I said. Kol smiled and we left the room arm in arm. We walked down the stairs and Rebekah looked me up and down. I raised an eyebrow and a small smile spread over her face. She turned away and walked out of the house with Klaus. Elijah smiled and followed them out. I looked around and heard clacking coming our way.

"I still don't understand what this "pageant" is," said Finn.

"It'll be fun, trust me," said Sage. They come down the stairs and I smiled. Finn looked rather dashing in his suit and Sage was simply stunning in a tight fitting black strapless dress. Finn looked at me, slightly imploring, and I shook my head. We walked out of the house and Kol grabbed the keys. I got into the front seat and we drove off. We arrived minutes later at a large white house and parked. I got out and looked around.

"The Lockwoods," said Kol snarling. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Klaus' first hybrid lives here," said Kol. I nodded and we walked up to the house. A thin woman with blue eyes and an impeccable set of pearls on greeted us at the door. Her eyes swept over us and Kol smiled. The woman moved onto the next guests and we made a beeline for the bar.

"I hate this town. I can smell the vervain in these people," I said.

"I thought you promised Elijah no trouble," said Kol.

"Not all of us kill when we feed," I said. I ordered a glass of whiskey and Finn looked around looking startled at some of what he saw.

"This doesn't seem to be anything special," he said. He looked at Sage and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm trusting you," he said. Sage smiled and we got our drinks. We found the rest of our party and made our way outside. I saw the vampire from earlier with the doppelganger and smiled. His eyes fell on us and I winked at him. Kol smirked as a shocked expression on his face and Klaus wore a wide grin. We walked down the stairs to the tables and looked around. Klaus' eyes fell on a lovely blonde girl and he smiled at her. He walked over and the girl looked at him.

"How am I doing?" he asked. Her eyes swept over him and she sighed.

"You're…Perfect," she said after a moment.

"Which is so beyond annoying. I can't even look at you," she said. Klaus smiled and I looked at Kol raising an eyebrow.

"Her name is Caroline Forbes. Nik is quite taken with her," said Kol. I watched the couple and smiled as they walked off together.

"She dates or was dating his first hybrid. I'm honestly not sure. I don't keep up much with the teen drama in this town-there is so much of it," said Kol. I looked around and saw what he meant. Half the people here were walking about with a broody expression on their face's-caught up in whatever tragedy they were suffering from. The worst was the little doppelganger who seemed to wear a permanent frown. I looked at her and she scowled. I rolled my eyes and took a sip of whiskey. I looked at Sage and Finn, who still seemed rather startled. A microphone turned on and Caroline walked up onto the stage. She smiled at everyone and began to talk in an energetic voice that instantly had everyone smiling. She began announcing the pageant contestants and girls in gowns began to descend onto the dance floor. They stood across from some rather bored looking boys and I drank some more whiskey.

"Regret coming?" asked the dark haired vampire from earlier.

"Not a chance. I got to see that stupid expression on your face and that alone was with a hundred of these pageants," said Kol. I smirked and took another sip of whiskey. The vampire frown and I smiled at him.

"You should turn that frown upside," I said.

"Shut up," he said. I chuckled and Kol smirked. Finn looked at the vampire and Sage smiled at him.

"Damon," she said in greeting.

"Sage, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"She is with me," said Finn. Damon looked at Sage, raised an eyebrow, and scowled. Sage looked at Finn and smiled, obviously unaffected by Damon's words. The dancing stopped and the girls bowed to their partners. Kol looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Want to dance?" he asked. I looked at him and downed the rest of my whiskey. I put the glass on a pacing tray and put my hand in his. Kol pulled me onto the dance floor and I smiled.

"What?" he asked.

"You finally took me dancing," I said. Kol smiled and shook his head. Finn pulled Sage onto the floor and I saw Rebekah talking to a blonde vampire. I stared at the vampire and then frowned.

"He was one of the ones who was going to stake Finn," I said in a voice low enough so that only Kol could hear me. Kol looked over at him and displeasure spread across his face.

"Stefan Salavatore-what is Rebekah doing talking to him," he muttered.

"Obviously trying to charm her way into his pants," I said. I watched the scene and my eyes fell on Rebekah. I saw the look in her eye and shook her head. The poor girl was in love with him. Rebekah really did have the worst luck of all the Mikaelsons. She was constantly falling for men and was constantly getting her heart broken. And then she would rage about like a madwoman and end up daggered in a box. I shook my head and sighed. She should know better though than to love a man with a death sentence hanging over his head. Kol spun me around and I smiled. He looked down at me smiling and I let myself get caught up for a moment, but only for a moment. I wasn't Rebekah. I knew that I was only a friend to Kol and he was only a friend to me. But I couldn't help but get up every once in a while. Kol pulled me closer and then frozen.

"Katarina?" he asked. I turned around and saw the other doopleganger leaning against a tree watching us with a smirk on her face. I looked back at Kol and then my eyes immediately swept over the crowd for Klaus. I finally saw him and breathed a sigh of relief. He was down by the water talking to Caroline oblivious to everything else. I looked back at Katarina and took Kol's hand. I dragged him over to her and looked her over.

"Katya I'm not the least bit surprised to find you here. You always were a Mikaelson groupie," she said.

"Shove it up your ass, Katarina. Why are you here?" I asked.

"What no warm welcome for the girl who was once your very best friend?" asked Katarina with a sneer.

"Why are you here?" I repeated. Katarina looked around and her eyes landed on Elijah.

"I have information," she said. Kol looked at me and he then grabbed Katarina by the throat and slammed her into a tree. She gasped and I stepped behind Kol to block him from sight.

"You'll tell me your information and then you will be on your merry way. Unless you want me to gouge out your eyes and give them to Katya to wear as earrings," hissed Kol. Katarina squirmed and Kol tightened his grip. Katarina winced and looked over at me.

"They don't have any more white oak stakes," she whispered.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Hi, I'm Elena Gilbert," she said in an uncanny rendition of the other doppleganger's voice. I smirked and Kol narrowed his eyes.

"There is more," he said.

"They might not have a stake, but they know that there is more white oak somewhere in town. One of the founders was talking about it in his journal," she cried. Kol dropped her to the ground and I looked at him. He watched Katarina who was looking at Elijah and I looked back at Katarina.

"You need to leave. He'll kill you," I said.

"Not if I help," she said. Kol looked startled for a moment and then followed her gaze. His eyes landed on Elijah and he smiled.

"I'm sure your freedom is the only reason you are helping," said Kol. Katarina glared at him and then glared at me.

"You two haven't changed a bit," she said. I shrugged and looked at Kol who seemed bored now. I glanced at Katarina again and sighed.

"You best talk to Elijah before Klaus spots you. He is the only one who will make Klaus see reason," I said turning away from her. I looked at Kol and he raised an eyebrow.

"Let's go find some vervain free snacks," I said causing Kol to smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Mystic Falls, Virginia

The door opened and I heard the pattering of heels against the floor. I looked up at Kol who shrugged and we turned back to the movie. I watched Audrey Hepburn saunter across the screen and hop onto a scooter with Gregory Peck.

"This movie is so obvious," scoffed Kol.

"Shut up," I said smacking his stomach.

"Why are we even watching this? There are better things to watch," said Kol.

"Roman Holiday is a classic and you will shut your mouth right now before another blasphemous word comes about of it," I said sitting up. Kol opened his mouth and I narrowed my eyes. Kol held up his hands in surrender and I laid my head back down in his lap. We heard more pattering and suddenly Klaus' Caroline appeared in the room. She looked from us to the movie and I saw the surprise on her face.

"Is that Roman Holiday?" she asked.

"Yes," said Kol and I.

"Why are you watching that?" she asked.

"So diabolical Originals aren't allowed to watch movies?" asked Kol.

"No, it's weird," said Caroline. I smiled and sat up.

"It's one of my favorite movies. I'm Katya by the way," I said holding out my hand. Caroline looked from me to Kol and then at me again. She shook my hand hesitantly and I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Klaus isn't here, but you can sit and wait with us till he gets back if you want," I said. Kol opened his mouth to protest and I elbowed him. Caroline looked around, unsure of what to do, and I moved over to make space for her on couch. She sat down and I laid back down. We all turned back to the movie and after a few minute Caroline relaxed. She kicked off her heels and moved to put her feet behind me on the couch. I moved over and made room for her feet. I was nearly on top of Kol who didn't seem to notice our movements as we watched the movie. He reached over onto the coffee table and handed us each a cold blood bag. We sat there entangled on the couch sipping blood bags as the movie continued. I heard the door open and close, but elected to ignore it as the final scene came onto the screen.

_"__Each, in its own way, was unforgettable. It would be difficult to — Rome! By all means, Rome. I will cherish my visit here in memory as long as I live_," said Hepburn.

"Well doesn't this look cozy," said Klaus. Caroline whipped around and I saw a blush creep over her cheeks. Klaus took in the scene and raised an eyebrow.

"Caroline while I am happy to see you, I can't help but wonder why you are here," said Klaus. I looked at Kol who rolled his eyes and then I looked at Caroline who opened her mouth and then closed it.

"She was here to watch a movie with me," I said sitting up.

"She wasn't here when you and Kol started the movie," said Klaus.

"She said she was going to be late so we started without her. Kol has a lot of culture to catch up on because someone, I'm not naming names, put him in a coffin for a hundred years," I said looked at Klaus with narrowed eyes.

"Oh get over it Katya," said Klaus.

"I will the day I can mention something without Kol looking at me like I'm an Oompa Loompa," I said.

"Oompa what?" asked Kol giving me a puzzled look.

"See," I shouted at Klaus who rolled his eyes.

"Not everyone has to be obsessed with pop culture, Katya. Some of us do prefer the finer things in life," said Klaus.

"Stop being such a snob," I said.

"Stop acting like such a teenager. You are over nine hundred years old," cried Klaus.

"Don't tell me what to do," I shouted back. Caroline looked at both of us and Kol snickered. I smacked him again and this time Klaus snickered.

"Who is acting like the teenager now?" I asked. Klaus stopped and I sighed.

"Just because I like movies and TV doesn't mean I don't like the "finer things" in life, Nicklaus. I'm not stupid," I said glaring at him.

"I never said you were," said Klaus.

"It was implied," I shot back. Klaus watched me for a moment and sighed.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel stupid, Katya. I know you are not stupid and are in fact very intelligent," said Klaus.

"More intelligent than you?" I asked. Klaus rolled his eyes and I smiled.

"Yes more intelligent than me," said Klaus.

"Apology accepted. Come on, Kol, let's go be somewhere that isn't here," I said pulling Kol off the couch. I dragged him out of the room and he sighed.

"That was about to get good," he said.

"You want to get involved in Klaus' love life? Seriously Kol you need to get laid," I said.

"Is that an offer?" he asked grinning at me.

"You wish," I said walked away from him. I walked up the stairs and heard Kol following me. I walked down the hallway and into the study. Elijah and Katarina looked up from the map of Mystic Falls and I smiled. Elijah smiled back and Katarina looked back at the map.

"Any ideas?" asked Kol.

"We've ruled out a few places-mainly the center of town. But that leaves all the residential areas and the outskirts of town," said Elijah.

"You're certain there isn't white oak in the center of town?" I asked.

"We're certain," said Katarina.

"And the Salvatore's don't know?" I asked.

"Those boys are clueless," said Katarina with an amused grin. Elijah looked over at her, his gaze lingering longer than most would deem appropriate, and I watched Kol smile.

"It seems we left one entertaining situation only to get into another," he whispered to me. Elijah heard him and promptly looked away from Katarina.

"Do you know how much white oak there is?" I asked.

"We aren't sure. The white oak could be concentrated in one area or littered throughout Mystic Falls. I was hoping Niklaus had more information to get us. Is he home yet?" asked Elijah.

"He is, but he is romancing a certain blonde vampire at the current moment," said Kol.

"Rebekah?" asked Elijah. Katarina rolled her eyes and looked at Kol her amused look only growing.

"So the baby vampire is involved with the Big Bad Hybrid. How interesting," she said.

"Baby vampire?" asked Elijah.

"Miss Caroline Forbes-the girlfriend of Nik's first hybrid," said Kol.

"Ex-girlfriend apparently," I said.

"Really? Where did you hear that?" asked Kol.

"When I was paying at visit to the local high school," I said.

"Why were you there?" asked Elijah worry on his face.

"Don't worry I wasn't there to stir up trouble. I had to pick up Rebecca after cheerleading tryouts," I said.

"Cheerleading?" asked Kol.

"You sat on the sideline and cheer for sports teams while wearing a uniform representative of your school. Sometimes you do flips and stuff," I said.

"What kind of uniform do these cheerleaders wear?" asked Kol.

"You can come to the game this Friday and find out," I said. Kol raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"A high school football game? How exciting," said Kol.

"All of the Nancy Drew Crew will be there as well as most of the town so you should be free to search wherever you like. Kol and I can keep an eye on them and alter you if they leave," I said to Elijah.

"I never said I would go," said Kol.

"You don't have a choice," I said.

"It is a good idea, Kol. You can keep the Mystic Falls crew busy while we look. They'll probably do something stupid and you can beat them up," said Katarina.

"I would mind sticking a stake into Damon," he said.

"Kol," warned Elijah. Kol sighed and looked at me.

"I'll go. But you'll have to give me something in return," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't know yet. But I'll think of something," he said with a wicked gleam in his eyes. I looked at Elijah who smirked and looked back at the map. He and Katarina talked about possible locations for a few more moments and Kol soon became bored. He was more of an action kind of person, not much for the strategy part of the schemes. He looked at me and sent me a pleading look. I raised an eyebrow and he looked towards the door. I shook my head and he narrowed his eyes. He nodded towards the door and I folded my arms. His eyes narrowed some more and suddenly he picked me up. He tossed me over his shoulder and looked at Elijah.

"We're going to go find Finn and Sage and go to the Grill. Call us if you need something," he said. He walked out of the room with me and I sighed.

"Is this really necessary?" I asked.

"You refused to leave," he said.

"Because we should be helping them-not getting drunk at the local watering hole," I said. We walked downstairs and I saw Finn and Sage waiting. Sage gave us an amused look and Finn sighed.

"Put her down, Kol," said Finn.

"Not till we are in the car and she can't leave," said Kol. He walked out of the door and I glared at Finn and Sage.

"I can't believe you two are letting him do this," I hissed.

"I could use a drink. I've spent too much time with Rebekah today," said Sage.

"I go where she goes," said Finn looking at Sage lovingly. I heard Kol make gagging noises and suddenly I was dumped into Kol's car. Finn and Sage got into the back seat and we pulled out of the driveway. I glared at Kol, who smirked, and rolled my eyes. We pulled up to the Grill and I got out of the car. We walked in and saw the doppelganger sitting with a short haired girl who was holding hands with one of the Grill employees. The doppelganger looked at us and tensed. The short haired girl looked over at us and Kol grinned.

"Witches are so testy," he said.

"Leave them be, Kol. We aren't here to start a fight," said Finn. We slid into a booth and Finn waved a waiter over. The blonde haired boy from my first day in town walked over and glared at us.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Now that wasn't very friendly. You need to work on your customer service skills," said Kol. I elbowed him and he winced slightly. I looked at the kid and then at my menu.

"A bottle of whiskey, four shot glasses, and French fries," I said.

"No chicken fingers today?" asked Kol. I glared at him and handed my menu to the kid.

"Just for that you can't have any of my fries," I said.

"What? That is ridiculous," said Kol.

"Then you should have kept your mouth closed," I said. Kol stuck his tongue out at me and I rolled my eyes. I looked away from him and at the kid who was watching our interactions.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked.

"No," he said. He turned away from us and took Finn and Sage's orders. He left us and Sage watched us.

"Elijah have any news?" asked Finn.

"No, they haven't made any progress," I said.

"What about Klaus?" asked Sage.

"He was occupied with a visitor," said Kol. They nodded and we felt a set of eyes on us.

"I hate this. Isn't there anywhere else to eat in this town? Somewhere where we don't have to worry about prying eyes or ears?" I asked.

"Once we are done I'll take you somewhere where you can eat your chicken fingers in peace," said Kol.

"How gracious of you," I said.

"Just being a good friend. Now can I have some fries?" he asked moving his hand towards my plate. I smacked it away and he frowned. He looked at me and pouted.

"Can't I have some?" he asked.

"No. Why didn't you just order your own?" I asked.

"I didn't know if I actually wanted some or if I just wanted a drink," he said.

"We go through this every time. You always want some," said Finn pushing his plate towards Kol.

"You're a good brother, Finn," said Kol through a mouth full of fries.

"Far better than you deserve," I said.

"You aren't a very good best friend," said Kol. I rolled my eyes and a shadow fell over the table. We all glanced up and saw the doppelganger with the short girl standing next to us.

"What are you guys up to?" she asked folding her arms.

"Eating at the current moment," said Kol.

"We don't want any trouble. We are just here to eat and have a drink. I think we can all sit peacefully in the same room," said Finn.

"We won't have peace till you and your family are gone," hissed the doppelganger.

"If you haven't noticed we haven't done anything to you. No one sitting at this table has ever hurt you. You are the one hurting us. You are the one dragging us into alleys to stake us. You are the ones storming around causing trouble with us whenever you see us. We just wanted peace-you were the ones who had to start something," I said. The doppelganger opened her mouth and I looked over at the witch.

"You best take your friend and go. Kol won't hold back his impulses for long and I don't think anyone at this table would be bothered to stop him," I said. The witch glared at me and grabbed the doppleganger's arm. They walked out, whispering furiously to each other, and I looked around the table.

"The sooner we get to leave this hell hole the better," said Kol.

"Then you better find your school spirit and hope you are as good of as actor as you always say you are," I said.

"What are you talking about?" asked Finn.

"Katya and I are going to be distractions while the big kids go on a treasure hunt," said Kol.


	5. Chapter 5

Mystic Falls, Virginia

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. I sat down and Elijah smiled at me. He resumed his task-which was making breakfast-and Finn entered the room. He sat down next to me and watched Elijah.

"I didn't know you cooked," said Finn.

"It is a skill I had to acquire," said Elijah.

"He means I can't cook," I said.

"You blew up four microwaves, Katya. To say you can't cook is an understatement," said Elijah placing a plate of chocolate chip waffles in front of me. I smiled at him and he poured me a glass of milk. Finn watched us and I saw him frown.

"What is it?" I asked.

"There was a time when I was the one doing this for you-when I was the one you went to talk to, when I was the one who took care of you. I missed a lot, didn't I?" asked Finn. I gave him a sad smile and pushed my plate towards him.

"You ever had a waffle?" I asked. Finn smiled and Sage came into the room. She smiled at the sight of us eating together and poured herself a cup of coffee. She sat down next to Finn and I finished eating. I pushed the plate towards Finn and he kept eating the remaining waffles. I got up and poured a mug of blood. I walked upstairs and opened Kol's door. I walked into his room and set the blood on his bedside table. I threw his curtains back and he groaned.

"Go to Hell, woman," he hissed.

"Get up-we have a football game to go to," I said.

"You have got to be kidding me," he muttered. I sat down on the bed next to him and he glared up at me.

"Twenty more minutes," he said.

"Nope," I said.

"You're the devil," he said.

"Oh come on. I brought you some blood-nice warm blood that I drained from a townsperson this morning," I said grabbing the mug. I waved it in his face and he sat up. He looked at the mug and snatched it from my hand. He took a sip and looked at me.

"The game isn't for hours," said Kol.

"I know but I want to go shopping beforehand," I said. Kol groaned and flopped back down. He buried his face in the pillows and I heard a small sigh.

"Do I have to go?" he asked in a muffled voice.

"I can ask Finn or Elijah if you don't want to go," I said. Kol sat up and shook his head.

"No I'll go," he muttered. I smiled and he drank some more blood.

"You're a good friend," I said.

"I'm a great friend," said Kol. I rolled my eyes and walked into his closet. Kol sat up and watched me pull clothes out of his closet. I laid them out on the bed and looked at my watch. I took Kol's empty mug and looked over at him.

"You have twenty minutes," I said. Kol nodded and I walked out of the room. I walked downstairs and back into the kitchen. The kitchen was now full and surprisingly silent. I put the cup in the dishwasher and saw Katarina watching me.

"You have him wrapped around your little finger don't you?" she asked.

"Katarina," warned Elijah.

"It's alright, Elijah," I said.

"Of course it is. I am just acknowledging the truth. Throughout the centuries Kol has been a notorious womanizer but there was never anyone serious. No woman lasted more than a week with him. No woman but Katya here," said Katarina looking at me with dancing eyes. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"I hate when you make speeches Katarina," I said with a sigh.

"I happen to agree. Katarina it is far too early to hear your whiny voice," said Kol sauntering into the kitchen. He looked at me and I nodded. We turned away and I heard Elijah mutter something to Katarina. Most likely a warning not to cause trouble-Klaus would not hesitate to lop off her head if she starting causing trouble. And I knew Elijah would do anything he could to keep that from happening. We walked out to the car and drove off. Kol pressed the pedal to the metal and started to fiddle with the radio. I looked over at him and sighed.

"You heard Katarina," I said.

"Am I wrapped around your little finger?" he spat. I closed my eyes and could feel the vexation radiating off of Kol.

"Kol it is Katarina. You can discredit anything and everything she says," I said.

"But I can't discredit this, can I? It is true. I am wrapped around your little finger," muttered Kol.

"I'm not sure what to say," I said looking out the window.

"I don't mind being wrapped around your finger," said Kol quietly. I looked over at him and saw that he was watching me. I studied his face and turned away. We pulled up at the mall and Kol turned the car off. We sat there silently and I sighed.

"Kol this can't happen," I said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because it would only end in disaster," I said.

"Because of me?" he snapped.

"No, no Kol I don't mean it like that," I said. But Kol was already gone. I sat alone in the car and looked across the way. Caroline looked back at me and gave me a sad smile. I groaned and slammed my head into the dashboard.

"Are you okay?" asked Caroline. I looked up and saw her standing outside my window. I opened my door and she back away.

"I'm fine," I grumbled.

"Katya I heard everything," she said. I sighed and leaned against the car.

"I don't want to talk about it. I just want to spend too much money and forget that my best friend doesn't want to talk to me," I said.

"I think that can be arranged," said Caroline looking at the mall. I raised an eyebrow and looked over at her.

"Are you sure? Your friends aren't going to like this," I said.

"They don't have to known," said Caroline. I looked at her and nodded. She linked her arm with mine and we walked into the mall. She pulled me into a nearby store and we starting sifting through the racks of clothes. I pulled out a few things and had a sales lady open a dressing room for me. I looked over at Caroline and handed her a dress.

"This would look good on you," I said. Caroline looked at it and smiled.

"You have good taste," she said.

"I've had nine hundred years to cultivate it," I said. Caroline looked at me and opened her mouth. She closed it and then opened it again.

"You are free to say what you like, Caroline," I said.

"Did Finn really turn you? It's just I have a hard time believing that the man who hates vampires and vampirism would ever turn anyone," she said.

"Finn saved my life. I had been abandoned in the words and was dying of leprosy when he found me. He didn't turn me at first-he just sat there and talked to me. He told me about what he was, who he was, and about how he wished he could die. He told me about Sage and about his family. And I told him about my family, about how they left me, and how I was content to die. When it appeared that I was on death's door Finn offered me a choice. He said that I could die or I could let him turn me and I could stay with him. I could be a part of his family. And all I had really wanted was a family so I let him turn me," I said smiling at the memory.

"And then you met Kol," she said.

"Not right away. After I was turned Finn and Sage kept me away from his siblings till I could control my bloodlust and was fully able to use my vampire skills. I had been a vampire twenty years before I met any of his siblings. And when that happed I had only met them by accident," I said.

"How could it be an accident? Klaus had to have known you were there-he seems to know everything," said Caroline.

"He is just smug. And old, like really old," I said. Caroline chuckled and I smiled at her.

"After about ten years I was allowed to hunt on my own-Finn tends to be a bit protective-and it was when I was hunting that I met his siblings. Klaus was on a rampage, Rebekah was following him dutifully, Elijah was annoyed, and Kol was just causing trouble. They corned me and it was Kol that drew the connection between Finn and I. I took them back to Finn and Sage-who were peeved to say the least-and we stayed together after that," I said.

"And then Finn got daggered," said Caroline.

"And then Finn got daggered," I said in a small voice. I looked at Caroline and turned away. I walked back to the dressing rooms and pulled on a tight black gown. I walked out and waited for Caroline to walked out. I looked her over and smiled.

"If Klaus was here," I said. Caroline blushed and I shook my head. I looked in the mirror and smoothed the dress.

"What happened once Finn got daggered?" asked Caroline.

"Kol happened," I said smiling. I looked at Caroline in the mirror and shrugged.

"I loved Finn-I love Finn. But he was always so severe and rigid when it came to what we were. He had so much trouble accepting his vampirism and his trouble accepting himself was passed onto me over the years. I was suicidal after Finn left. And I came close to killing myself, but Kol stopped me. He said he knew that I had loved Finn and that I had a hard time dealing with him being gone, but he reminded me that Finn wasn't dead. And that when Finn returned to find me gone that Finn would be broken like I was. Kol said that in the meantime he would show me what my life could really be like. He said he could and would show me the world," I said.

"That offer seems to be a habit of the Mikaelsons," grumbled Caroline.

"I let him show me the world, Caroline. And it was the best decision I ever made. I gained a best friend and discovered who I really was. I'm not like Finn. I don't hate this life. I love what it has made me and I revel in every aspect of vampirism. Kol made me realize that," I said.

"You love him," said Caroline.

"What? No," I protested.

"I know that look. The distant eyes, the faint smile, the blush-that is a look of love. And the way you talked about him-the way your voice softens when you say his name-that is love. You're in love with him," said Caroline with a wild smile on her face.

"I do not," I cried.

"Liar, liar pants on fire," said Caroline. I fidgeted and looked away from her.

"It can't happen," I said.

"And why not?" asked Caroline.

"I don't want to lose him if whatever romantic relationship we form goes south," I said.

"Why does it have to go south? Why can't you just be happy together for eternity," said Caroline.

"I don't know if Kol is ready for this Caroline. We aren't humans-any relationship we form would have to last forever and I don't know if Kol is ready for forever," I said.

"Have you talked to him?" asked Caroline.

"That little conversation you overheard today was the first time we have talked about anything of that nature," I said. Caroline's brow furrowed and I sighed. I walked into my dressing room and changed clothes. I tried on a few more things and purchased them all. I walked out, arms loaded down with bags, and Caroline's brow was still furrowed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You aren't giving him a chance, Katya. You have to give him a chance. You love him and I don't think that is going to change anytime soon. You've had nine hundred years to move on and you haven't. You are still with the Mikaelsons and you are still with Kol. And after he got undaggered and stopped his mother from killing him his first thought in the living world was you. He hunted you down and he has almost constantly kept you at his side since you two have come to Mystic Falls. In fact I think this is the first time I've seen you without Kol. You two are meant to be-you have to give him a chance," said Caroline as we walked out to the car. I put my bags in the back trunk and looked over at Caroline.

"Don't you think you are being a bit hypocritical?" I asked.

"What?" hollered Caroline.

"I've seen the way you and Klaus look at each other. And I've seen the way you two act around each other. You two have feelings for each other, but you aren't giving him a chance. How can you tell me to give Kol a chance when you won't give Klaus a chance?" I asked.

"I'm not in love with Klaus. I love Tyler," said Caroline.

"The hybrid who is hanging out with that wolf girl? Caroline he isn't your forever. I mean for god's sake he wears cargo shorts," I said.

"He is my boyfriend," said Caroline.

"He is holding you back and not only that but he is going to drag you down. I have seen how he and Klaus react to each other. Klaus won't ever hurt Tyler out of respect for your wishes, but one day Tyler is going to have a fit of rage and he is going to attack Klaus. And that fight will only result in wreckage and ruin. Tyler will die and your town will be decimated," I said.

"That isn't going to happen. I won't let it," said Caroline.

"If Tyler stays that is what is going to happen. He is going to become obsessed with Klaus and that obsession will drag everyone down. I know that I don't know you very well and I don't know Tyler at all, but I know this type of relationship. I've seen people become fixated on Klaus and I've seen the damage it does. Tyler is going to want revenge against Klaus and it isn't going to go well for anyone," I said. Caroline huffed and I shook my head.

"Just be careful, Caroline," I said.

"I don't think it is Tyler I have to be careful with. Klaus is a monstrous murderer," whispered Caroline.

"We are all murders, Caroline. We've all done things, horrible things especially Klaus. But he doesn't do them because he enjoy them. He is going bad things for the right reasons, Caroline and I know that when he is around you he only wants to do the right thing for the right reasons. You change him. Not completely, but enough that it is noticeable. Don't judge him too harshly. Don't completely write him off," I said.

"Don't write Kol off. You love him," said Caroline.

"I know," I said.

"You need to give love a chance," she said.

"_You_ need to give love a chance," I said. Caroline folded her arms and I leaned up against my car. I closed my eyes and Caroline sighed.

"It's not that I don't feel anything for him, it's just. I shouldn't feel something for him-not after what he has done," said Caroline.

"He is a thousand years old and he has been hunted all his life. He is going to have to do awful things to survive-you can't hold his desire to survive against him," I said.

"You can't hold Kol's slight immaturity and lack of experience against him," retorted Caroline.

"So we have reached an impasse," I said.

"I have a game to prepare for, Katya. Thank you for the clothes and just give Kol a chance. You two are perfect together and I know that he is your forever," said Caroline. She stalked off, obviously a bit angry about my talk about Klaus and Tyler, leaving me standing alone next to the car. I sighed and got into the car. I closed the door and sat staring at the steering wheel. I did love Kol. I had loved him for a long time. But he and I had always been just friends. He and I are best friends and I don't want to lose him. But I could lose him anyways. He had seemed so angry today when I said we couldn't be together. He is never angry with me. He never storms away from me. He never leaves me. I don't want him to leave me. And I know I sound whiny and clingy, but Kol is important to me. I couldn't lose him. I looked at my watch and turned the car on. I pulled out of the parking lot and drove home. I pulled up to the house and stopped. I got out of the car and looked up at the house. I looked around and saw that everyone was gone. I grabbed my bags and walked into the house. I set them down and walked up to Kol's room. I pushed the door open and saw him on his bed nursing a drink. He looked up at me and his eyes flashed.

"What do you want?" he snapped. I walked over to him and sat down on the bed. I looked around and he watched me with rage filled eyes waiting for me to shut him down again.

"I love you, Kol. And I have loved you for nine hundred years. But I'm scared. I don't want to lose you. I don't ever want to lose you," I said. Kol sat still for a moment and suddenly his lips were pressed against mine in a passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me onto his lap. I ran my fingers through his hair and Kol smiled. He pressed his forehead against mine and wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you too, Katya. And I'm not ever going to stop loving you. You aren't you to lose me not now and not ever," he said. I smiled and brought his face down to mine. He fell back against the bed and I pulled away from him. I looked at my watch and smiled.

"The game doesn't start for another two hours. I can think of some pleasurable ways we can entertain each other for another two hours," I said. Kol smiled up at me and I let a wild grin spread over my face.


	6. Chapter 6

Mystic Falls, Virginia

Kol and I sat perfectly still in the school bleachers while the rest of the student population stood up and started to cheer. Popcorn flew in the air and hit our faces. We remained unmoving and the crowd began a thrilling rendition of _Go Team Go_. Rebekah smiled up at the crowd and her eyes landed on us. They widened slightly and then she took in our expressions. A smile spread across her face and she started to cheer with more enthusiasm. I looked at Kol and he looked over at me.

"Good god how long does this go on?" he asked.

"Four quarters," I said.

"Can't we go?" asked Kol.

"No, we're trying to be helpful," I said. Kol turned away and watched the cheerleaders. He seemed interested for a moment and then frowned.

"Why on Earth would Rebekah join the cheerleading squad? Cheerleading seems rather boring," he said.

"She just wants a bit of normalcy in her life," I said.

"And what about you? Do you want a bit of normalcy in your life?" asked Kol.

"Not really," I said.

"What did you do while I was in the box?" asked Kol.

"I spent most of my time on the run with Elijah. I didn't get to do much besides sleep in shitty motels and eat bad food," I said.

"Were you running from Mikael or Klaus?" asked Kol.

"Mikael for the most part, but we had some peace once Abby Bennett took him down. But after that Elijah spent most of his time tracking Klaus who was on the hunt for the next doppelganger so he could have the curse broken," I said.

"You didn't help him?" asked Kol.

"Klaus and I were never particularly close, but things got worse-a lot worse after he daggered you the last time. He and I ended up killing half of the population of New Orleans and eventually he kicked me out. After that I decided to stay away from Klaus," I said.

"So what did you do while Elijah hunted Klaus? You must have been awfully bored without me," said Kol.

"Once Mikael was put down I traveled a lot. I helped take down the Berlin Wall. I fought for the end of Apartheid in South Africa. I interned at the White House under President Clinton. I joined the IRA for a little while. I joined the U.S. Air Force and fought in Afghanistan. I went to MIT, Harvard, and Oxford. I studied at the London School of Economics. I worked as a journalist. Elijah and I kept in touch, getting together for the holidays and talking on the phone. But about three or four months ago Elijah came and found me. He told me he had found Klaus and that he was close to getting the family back. He wanted me safe and out of Klaus' way, so he asked me to stay at his home in New York. So I took a leave of absence from work and have been staying at the mansion ever since," I said.

"Till I rescued you," said Kol.

"My knight in shining armor," I said with a chuckle. Kol smiled at me and I shook my head.

"I am pretty great, aren't I?" he asked smirking. I laughed and looked over at him.

"You're awfully full of yourself," I said. The crowd let out a cheer and we both glanced at the field. Rebekah waved her pom pom as a touchdown was scored and Kol scowled.

"This is ridiculous. Why would anyone want to spend their time watching a bunch of meatheads run around?" asked Kol.

"It is one of the great American pastimes," I said.

"There is nothing great about this," muttered Kol.

"Not even the cheerleading uniforms?" I asked.

"They are very disappointing. Not to mention the girls wearing them are disappointing as well. None of them are really that pretty," said Kol with a small huff. I laughed and shook my head.

"You are never satisfied are you?" I asked.

"Only by you," he said wiggling his eyebrows at me. I laughed and felt several sets of eyes on me. I looked around and saw the Nancy Drew Crew watching us. I looked at them and my eyes rested on the blonde Salvatore. Kol followed my gaze and smirked.

"I don't do three ways," he said. I turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow.

"That's not what I remember. In fact I remember you sleeping with up to five women at one time," I said.

"Why would I want someone else when I can have you?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and he smiled.

"Are you jealous?" he asked his grin positively wild.

"Not particularly," I said. Kol frowned and muttered something to himself. I looked at him and nudged his shoulder.

"I can pretend to be if you want me to," I said. Kol smiled and looked over at me his eyes dancing.

"Really? And who are you going to be jealous of?" he asked.

"I don't know. Who is the most attractive girl here?" I asked.

"You are," he said.

"I don't count," I said waving his answer off.

"I like the witch girl. She's pretty," I said. We saw the two Salvatores heads snapped around and they narrowed their eyes. We both chuckled and I studied the witch for a moment. She was pretty I would give her that. And she seemed to have a level head-at least compared to her companions. And she was a witch, a powerful one at that.

"You have always liked witches. No I think a better word to describe what you feel is fascination. You are fascinated by witches and if they are pretty than that is just a little added bonus," I said. Kol watched me and I saw that he was enjoying this. He enjoyed watching me and hearing the possessive tone of my voice. Most people would find it odd but I knew he just wanted reassurance that he was wanted. I knew that sometimes he felt lonely when he was around his family. He hadn't gotten to be part of the Always and Forever pact-and I knew that got to him sometimes. I knew that it made him self-conscious. I didn't mind this really. I wanted him to know that I wanted him. Plus the look the witch was trying to hide was priceless.

"And she had lovely hair. And rather fine eyes, wouldn't you say?" I asked. I looked at him and then back at the witch. I looked back at the game and then at Kol.

"Should I continue?" I asked.

"Do you think her face can get any redder?" asked Kol.

"Not unless she stops breathing," I said.

"We could make her stop breathing," he said. The Salvatores stood up and we watched them stomp over to us. The crowd let out another cheer and a buzzer went off. We looked around and I smiled.

"It's half time. Do you want to get some food? All that popcorn hitting my face and covering me with butter has made me quite hungry," I said. Kol nodded and we stood up. We walked down the stairs and I saw the Salvatores stop. They watched us walk past them and they whispered furiously to each other. We walked to the concession stand and looked over the menu.

"Can I have Skittles?" he asked.

"Do you even know what Skittles are?" I asked.

"I do," he cried as his face turned red.

"You do not," I said.

"You are insufferable," he declared.

"Well that is too bad because you are stuck with me forever," I said dragging out the word forever. Kol chuckled and looked back at the menu.

"Can I have M&Ms?" he asked.

"Do you know what those are?" I asked.

"No," he muttered.

"It's chocolate," I said. Kol's eyes lit up at the word chocolate and I stepped up to the counter. I ordered a tub of popcorn and two bags of M&Ms. I pumped butter all over the popcorn and grabbed the two bags of M&Ms. Kol protested and I shushed him. I dumped the M&Ms into the popcorn and watched them melt.

"What are you doing?" he asked me. I smiled and shoved a fist full of popcorn in my mouth. I hummed happily as I ate and Kol soon followed suit. We walked over to the fence. Rebekah walked over and glared at us.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Rebekah.

"We are here to entertain the Nancy Drew Crew," I said as Kol waved to the doppelganger. I saw her frown and whisper something to one of the Salvatores. Rebekah sighed and flipped her hair.

"Don't embarrass me," said Rebekah.

"Wouldn't dream of it," said Kol. She rolled her eyes and turned away from us. She walked off and I watched the blonde Salvatore. They watched us and Kol smiled at them. He raised the popcorn bucket in solute and they whispered furiously amongst themselves. Kol looked at me and sighed.

"Two more quarters," I said. He groaned and watched the half-time show.

"I'm bored," he said.

"You're whiny," I said.

"You're not a very good girlfriend, are you?" asked Kol.

"No it seems I'm not," I said. Kol smiled and looked at me.

"Did you attend many of these while I was daggered?" he asked.

"No. Elijah wasn't much for sports. And I'm not much of a sports person," I said.

"You used to come to my fencing matches and all of my duels," said Kol.

"I was in love with you. I would have followed you anywhere," I said.

"Would have? Was? Why do you use past tense?" he asked.

"Well I was just using you for sex. And now that we have had sex I don't care for you anymore," I deadpanned. Kol's eyes searched my face and I watched his face fall. His eyes widened and I could have sworn they started watering. I shook my head and pulled Kol over to me. A tear trickled down his cheek and I wiped it off. I smiled at him and wrapped my arms around him, careful not to spill the popcorn.

"I was just joking. There is no need to cry," I said in a soft voice.

"You shouldn't have said that," snapped Kol.

"I know it was a nasty thing to say now that I think about it. How can I make it up to you?" I asked. He looked at me, his body rigid from my words, and he looked away. I frowned and tightened my grip.

"Trouble in paradise?" asked Damon Salvatore as the game commenced again. Kol's eyes narrowed and he looked over at Damon.

"Bugger off," he hissed.

"Now why would I do that? We're such close friends," sneered Damon.

"Fuck off, asshole," I hissed. Damon smiled maliciously at me and took a step towards me. Kol growled and I untangled my arms. I took a step towards Damon and raised the bucket. I slammed it down over his head and smiled at him. His head had burst through the bottom of bucket and he now had a lovely collar. His face was smeared with chocolate and butter. Popcorn was stuck in his hair and was stuck in his shirt. I looked at him and smiled.

"Count your blessings. If I had been in a worse mood I would have found a wooden bucket to break over head and then jab into your heart," I said sweetly. Kol started to laugh and put his hand in mine.

"You two are crazy," said Damon looking at us with wide angry eyes.

"You're just jealous. The little doopleganger can't make us her mind. Does she want you or does she want your brother? A scintillating conversation topic in my opinion," said Kol. Damon hissed at us and I saw his fangs come out.

"What do you two want?" he asked us.

"Why we're here supporting Bekah," said Kol.

"Yeah right. What are Superman and Lois Lane up to?" asked Damon. I looked at Kol and he smiled at me.

"I get to be Superman," he said.

"Fine," I huffed. Damon watched us and smiled.

"You two slept together didn't you?" asked Damon.

"We actually had sex a couple time. And boy was it good. Like it was mind-blowing sex," I said smiling at Kol. He looked at me and he seemed angry for a moment. But then a slow smile spread over his face and I knew I was forgiven. I looked at Damon and smiled. He shuffled his feet and I saw that he was still angry. The blonde Salvatore walked over and eyed the situation.

"Damon what's going on?" he asked.

"We're talking about Katya and I's sex lives. Care to join the conversation?" asked Kol.

"Damon," said Stefan in a warning tone.

"Stay out of this, Stefan. This two are up to no good and I'm not having them jeopardize Elena by being here," said Damon. He stepped towards me with narrow eyes and I growled.

"Don't even think about it. I'm a good eight hundred years older than you. I could kick your ass up and down Mystic Falls," I said. Kol smirked and Damon eye's got even smaller.

"I'm not going to let you hurt Elena," he growled.

"Why is everything about Elena? She really isn't that interesting," I said. Damon hissed at me and Kol laughed.

"Damon don't do anything you'll regret," said Stefan.

"I won't regret ripping out their hearts," he said. I rolled my eyes and looked at Kol. A smile fell over my face and Kol looked at me a mischievous glint in his eyes. A cry went up and I looked over at the scoreboard. I looked back at the Salvatores and then at Kol. I raised an eyebrow and he nodded. I looked back at the Salvatores.

"I think you'll regret it very much when my hand is in your chest clutching your heart," I said. I stepped towards them and blocked Kol from their sight. I felt Kol move behind me and I crossed my arms.

"I won't let you hurt her," said Damon.

"You are a fool to think that you could stop me if that was my intention," I said. Kol came to step beside me and took my hand. I looked at him and saw the wide grin on his face. I looked over at the Salvatores and smiled.

"It was nice chatting with you boys, but Superman and I are going home," I said. We moved to leave and Damon blocked us. Kol raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Out of the way, mate," he said. I watched as people started to leave and saw Rebekah make her way towards us followed by Caroline. Caroline looked at me and then at where Kol was holding my hand.

"What is going on here?" snapped Rebekah.

"Damon is just being impulsive and stupid in defense of his precious doppelganger," said Kol sounding thrilled at the prospect.

"Care to join the fun?" I asked. Rebekah smiled and Caroline frowned.

"Katya please don't," she said. Damon turned to Caroline and narrowed his eyes.

"When did you two meet?" he hissed. Caroline looked at me and then Damon.

"Today at the mall," she said.

"And you and Lois Lane are now besties aren't you? You do have a thing for evil people," shouted Damon.

"Damon come on. Let's go," said Stefan pulling at his brother's arm.

"No," said Damon pulling his arm way. He moved towards Caroline and I saw a boy in a football jersey tense. I looked him up and down and frowned. Tyler ugh. I rolled my eyes and saw the two Mikaelsons at my side scowl as well.

"I want to go home," said Rebekah. She looked at Stefan and narrowed her eyes at him. Stefan tensed and Kol sighed in irritation. He moved forward and threw Damon back. Damon flew back and crashed into the concession stand. I heard him groan and then looked at Stefan.

"We're going to go. If you know what is best you should let us go," I said. He nodded and Kol pulled me along. Rebekah followed us after saying something to Stefan and we got in the car. Kol drove away and we road in silence for a moment. I looked over at him and saw a smile spread his face.

"Did they find the white oak?" asked Rebekah.

"They did," said Kol.

"And?" she asked.

"They burned it all," said Kol. I smiled and looked back at Rebekah who laughed. Kol smiled wildly and looked at us. We pulled up to the house and found the family in the living room. We all smiled like idiots at each other and I sat down next to Finn and Elijah. Kol poured himself a drink and we all sat reveling in our success. Kol looked at me and I saw a mischievous look in his eyes.

"This calls for a celebration," he said. Rebekah's eyes widened and she looked at Klaus.

"Can we?" asked Rebekah. Klaus sat still for a moment and we all watched him.

"Katya can get a certain perky blonde to attend the party," said Kol watching Klaus' reaction. Klaus looked at me and I nodded. Klaus looked at Rebekah and smiled.

"We'll have our celebration. And we'll make it a night that Mystic Falls shall never forget," said Klaus.


	7. Chapter 7

Mystic Falls, Virginia

I sat perfectly still and watched as she fiddled with her keys. She pushed her hair back and muttered something under her breath. I leaned forward so I was in the light and smiled.

"Boo," I said. Caroline squealed and dropped her keys. I picked them up and held them out in front of her face. She grabbed them and glared at me.

"Don't sneak up on me," she snapped.

"I shouldn't be able to," I said.

"You're nine hundred years older than me. If you can't sneak up on me then you're pathetic," she said. She unlocked her door and walked in. She turned around and I smiled at her.

"I'm not inviting you in. I've got one too many ancient vampires having access to my house," she said.

"I know," I said. She looked at me and folded her arms.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"I want you to invite you to a party we are hosting," I said holding out a rather orient red and gold invitation. Caroline undid the ribbon that held it together and looked at the invitation.

"Didn't you just have a ball?" asked Caroline.

"This is a carnival, Caroline," I said.

"Like popcorn and a Ferris wheel? I can't imagine Elijah hosting such an affair," she said.

"No this isn't one of your tacky American carnivals. We're celebrating Shrove Tuesday," I said.

"Shrove Tuesday?" asked Caroline.

"Mardi Gras," I said. Caroline looked at me and narrowed her eyes.

"What aren't you telling me?" she asked.

"Nothing," I said.

"I don't believe you. I'm not going," she said moving to close the door. I stuck my foot out and pushed the door back.

"We're styling it after the Carnival of Venice. There will be dancing, elaborate masks, and costumes. We'll have entertainment the likes Mystic Falls has never seen. It will be the party of the century," I said.

"Not interested," said Caroline.

"Caroline," I warned.

"You sound just like Klaus," said Caroline.

"Is that it? Are you worried about Klaus?" I asked.

"No I just I'm not interested" said Caroline.

"Liar liar pants on fire," I said.

"I am not lying," said Caroline.

"You're just scared of seeing Klaus again. Worried you might give him a chance?" I asked.

"Like you gave Kol," she said.

"I did give Kol a chance. And now it is time for you to give Klaus a chance," I said.

"I have a boyfriend," snapped Caroline.

"He wears cargo shorts!" I shouted.

"I love him," said Caroline.

"He is going to bring you down. I can promise you that," I said. Caroline narrowed her eyes and tried to close the door again. I held my hand out and pushed the door back so hard it flew off the hinges. Caroline cried out in protest and I narrowed my eyes.

"There is no harm in attending a party Caroline," I said.

"It isn't smart for me to come," she said.

"Because of Klaus?" I asked.

"Because of all of this. You guys are supposed to be our enemies. I'm not supposed to have feelings for Klaus. I'm not supposed to want to be friends with you. I'm not supposed to find Kol amusing or wish for more movie nights with you guys. I should be bothered by Rebkeah being on the cheerleading time. I can't be around you guys or I'm worried I might forget that you're supposed to be the bad guys," said Caroline. I looked at her and shook my head. I smiled and she gave me a queer look.

"Did you ever think that in the eyes of the Mikaelson's that you're the bad guys?" I asked. Caroline gave me a startled look and I shook my head again.

"You tried to kill Klaus, though granted Klaus was asking for it. You daggered both Elijah and Rebekah who I hear at times even aided you against Klaus. And what about Finn? What did Finn ever do to any of you? Nothing and you tried to kill him. Caroline the world isn't so black and white. I've lived nine hundred years and I know that nothing can be classified so simply. You cannot just say something is either this or that-life doesn't work that way. The Mikaelsons don't see you as their enemy and you shouldn't see us as your enemies either," I said. Caroline stood silent for a moment and I heard a car drive up behind me. I glanced behind me to see Rebekah waiting at the curb and I smiled. I turned back to Caroline and reached into my pocket.

"Come to the party, Caroline," I said. Caroline looked around and then at the ground.

"I don't have anything to wear," said Caroline. A car honked it's horn and I looked over at it. Katarina wiggled her fingers at us and Rebekah rolled her eyes. I looked over at Caroline and smiled.

"Just call me your fairy godmother," I said. Caroline looked at the car and frowned. She looked back at me and shook her head.

"I'm not going shopping with them," she said.

"Oh cry me a river. You have an eternity to live-you can't hold a grudge," I said.

"Like Hell I can't," she snapped.

"Stop acting like a child," I said.

"You're one to talk," she retorted.

"I don't hold grudges. I get angry, I get even, and then I get over it. From what I've heard of the actions of you and your friends you have gotten angry and you have gotten even-so now you need to get over it," I said. She narrowed her eyes and her hand whirled out. I touched my cheek and felt a slight sting.

"After everything you people have done I can't just get over it. The Mikaelsons and Katarina have tried to kill or have killed everyone I care about. I can't and won't forget that," hissed Caroline.

"Then maybe you and Tyler are perfect for each other. You two can wallow in self pity and rage. You can come consumed by the past-something that can't ever change. Let it eat you up on the inside till everyone you love abandons you because you are bitter, pathetic, hateful waste of life. Go ahead, Caroline, go down with this ship. But don't come crying to me when you realize that the path you have started down is the wrong path for you," I said. I moved to turn away and Caroline grabbed my arm. I looked up at her and saw that her eyes were watering. Caroline looked down at the ground and released my arm.

"I don't want to be bitter and hateful. But they've been so horrible. How can I forgive that?" asked Caroline.

"By giving them a chance. Come shopping with us, Caroline," I said. She looked at me and then at the car. Rebekah honked her horn and I rolled my eyes. I raised an eyebrow and Caroline sighed.

"I don't have the money to buy the kind of clothes you need to wear to a Mikaelson party," said Caroline.

"As I said Caroline just call me your fairy godmother," I said flashing her my debit car. She smiled at me and we walked to the car. I hopped in the back and Caroline jumped in after me. Rebekah pulled away and Katarina turned around.

"So is Blondie joining the family?" she asked. I smacked the back of her head and she glared at me. I stuck my tongue out at her and Katarina made a face at me.

"Don't be rude," said Rebekah.

"It was an innocent question," said Katarina.

"About as innocent as a whore in July," I said. Katarina looked at me and I smiled.

"I was a prostitute for a while-business always picked up during the summer months," I said. Katarina snorted and Rebekah looked at me in the rearview mirror.

"Does Kol know?" she asked.

"I kept a scrapbook. I gave it to Kol as a welcome back to life present," I said.

"You two are way too close," said Katarina.

"He is my best friend. I'm not going to hide anything from him," I said.

"But does he hide anything from you?" asked Caroline.

"Wow way to be a downer," muttered Katarina.

"Kol has next to no self control and absolutely no shame. He tells everyone everything. He has no secrets, especially not from me," I said.

"You wouldn't know it now from how tame she is, but Katya and Kol used to go on murder sprees together. They created the legends surrounding some of the most notorious serial killers in history. They would gorge on blood and death for weeks on end. And when it came to war those two were always on the frontline. I promise you Caroline, Kol has never kept anything from Katya just as Katya has never kept anything from Kol," said Rebekah.

"Those were the good ole days. That was the golden age of vampirism. Good times, good times," I said with a smile. Caroline blanched and Katarina laughed.

"And you thought I was bad," she said.

"You don't have to worry, Caroline. I promise I'm not planning on killing anyone anytime soon," I said.

"I feel so reassured," said Caroline.

"You should. I don't make promises often," I said. We pulled up to a small brick building and Caroline eyed it cautiously.

"What is this?" she asked.

"Our seamstress," said Rebekah. She got out of the car and flounced up to the building. Caroline looked at me and I smiled.

"The Carnival of Venice requires elaborate costumes. And Mrs. Emma is the best seamstress this side of the Mississippi. She can take one look at you and know exactly what size you are and what would look best. She is miracle worker," I said.

"You've had her make dresses for you," said Caroline.

"She made the dress I wore to Queen Elizabeth and Victoria's coronations. She also made my costumes when I did a stint on Broadway," I said. I looked up at the building and took Caroline's arm. I pulled her inside and a blur of red hair came our way. A tall willowy woman in a pair of sweatpants smiled at me and I smiled back.

"It's been too long," said the woman.

"I agree. Emma, I want you to meet Caroline Forbes," I said. Emma looked at Caroline and her eyes sparkled. She eyed Caroline carefully and then looked at me.

"I see blue, lots of blue. But this blue is special-is there a reason for that?" asked Emma.

"What the hell is she talking about?" asked Caroline looking at me.

"Before Emma was turned she was part of a band of gypsies who entertained courtiers by performing tricks. Emma would read people and their energies. She was for lack of a better word a psychic," I said.

"And I see blue," said Emma.

"She wore a blue gown that Nik bought her to our last party," said Rebekah coming out from behind a stack of fabrics. She eyed a lovely pink silk and then looked at us. Emma frowned and then shook her head.

"Then we can't go with blue. You have to dazzle everyone and you can't dazzle anyone if you repeat the color," said Emma waving her hands. She looked at Caroline again and her smile suddenly widened.

"White. We'll go with white-a trumpet gown made of white feathers with a long train and a white mask made of silk with feathers too. You'll look lovely," said Emma. She turned away and Caroline looked at me.

"I'm going to look like a bird," said Caroline with a frown.

"You are going to look like a bride," I said.

"Is that any better?" asked Caroline. I looked at her and rolled my eyes.

"It is a costume, Caroline. You aren't supposed to look like yourself. For one night you will get to be someone else. Embrace it, Caroline," I said.

"I don't want anyone to get any false expectations," she muttered.

"Nik doesn't even know if you are actually coming. He is just sitting at home, brooding and drinking all the while hoping you will show up," said Rebekah. Katarina chuckled and I sat down and watched as Emma dragged Caroline over to her work station. Emma began to take measurements and try out swatches of white fabrics. She would hold them up against Caroline and then toss them away-ultimately unsatisfied with everything. Emma held up a piece of delicate looking silk and smiled. She muttered something to herself and then looked at Katarina.

"I've been experimenting with integrating various metals into fabrics. I have been sewing thin silver scales onto fabrics and it has had stunning affects. I'm going to make you a mask to match," she said. Katarina looked at her and frowned.

"I don't want anything too modest," she said. Emma frowned and walked off. I heard a rustling and Emma returned with a stunning strapless A-Line gown made of pure silver scales. Katarina looked at it and ran her hands over the surface.

"And a silver mask to match," she said looking at Emma. Emma nodded and handed the dress to Katarina. She pushed Katarina towards an empty hallway and Katarina sauntered off. Rebekah stepped up and Emma surveyed her. Rebekah picked at her and nails and looked at Emma.

"Red," she said.

"Red," Emma said nodding. She watched Rebekah and picked at Rebekah's clothes.

"A velvet ball gown with red beading-the mask will be beaded as well I think. Someone go help Katarina before she ruins my gown," said Emma fluffing her hair. Rebekah walked off to find Katarina and Emma looked at me.

"Gold, always gold," she said. I smiled and shrugged. Emma grabbed her sketch book and I looked over at Caroline.

"Don't worry Caroline. It's going to be a night you won't ever forget," I said with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Mystic Falls, Virginia

The mansion had been transformed over the course of two days. The floors had been polished till you could see your reflection in it. The ceilings and been draped in fine red and gold silks. Crystal chandeliers had been shipped in and were raised in each of the rooms on the main levels. The walls were covered in red and gold velvet wallpaper. A live band had set up in the main room and various entertainments like fortune tellers and play actors were set up in the other various rooms. Carnival performers had set up in the backyard which was lit by iron candelabras. Large red and gold arrangements decorated hidden alcoves and round tables that were placed in the backyard so that guests could rest and eat whilst being entertained. Rebekah had decorated every inch of the mansion. No area had been left untouched by her expert hand. Everything was done to perfection. I looked around and smiled. I slung my dress bag over my shoulder and walked upstairs to my bedroom. I unzipped my dress and smiled. The gown had a stiff gold lace bodice with a sharp deep plunging neckline. The large wide skirt was made of gold lame that shone in the light. The ball gown was the most magnificent ball gown that Emma had created for me yet. I looked at the mask that hung in the dress bag and my fingers ran over the fine elaborate carvings on the mask. It was delicately carved and covered in small diamonds. Short gold feathers had been attached to the top of the mask. The mask would only cover half my face, leaving my mouth free to drink and eat as I pleased. A knock came at the door and Rebekah entered the room, looking marvelous in a scarlet gown made out of beaded velvets. She looked at me and frowned.

"You aren't dressed yet. Come on, the guests will arrive in an hour," she cried. She swept out of the room and I knew she was going to hunt down Katarina and ensure that she was dressed as well. I stripped out of my clothes and pulled my gown out of the bag. I unhooked the back of the gown and stepped into it. I pulled it up and hooked the back of the gown together. I walked into the bathroom and examined my curls. I pulled out my curling iron and began to re-curl my hair. I fixed my curls and adjusted my lipstick. I tied my mask on and walked out of the bathroom. I pulled on a pair of heels and walked out of the room. I walked downstairs and came face to face with a man adored in black.

"Is she coming?" asked Klaus.

"Who?" I asked innocently.

"You know who," he hissed.

"I'm not a mind reader," I snapped in response. Klaus started to pace and footsteps echoed through the house. Finn and Sage descended down the stairs in matching green outfits and Klaus stopped for a moment.

"Nice outfit, Finn," he said. I smacked him in the stomach and he rolled his eyes. Rebekah walked into the room beside a shining figure in silver and looked us over. She nodded her approval and looked around.

"Where are Elijah and Kol?" she asked.

"No need to worry, dear sister. We are right here," said Kol. He walked in beside Elijah and his eyes looked over me. He smiled at me and I raised an eyebrow.

"You need a mask," said Rebekah. She looked around and Kol rolled his eyes.

"I don't want to hide my face, Rebekah. The people will need something attractive to look upon while they are here," he said.

"Put on the mask," I said handing him a simple gold mask. He looked at me and his eyes narrowed. He grabbed the mask and muttered something under his breath. Elijah looked at the door and then at us.

"We have company," he said. We nodded to him and prepared to greet our guests. The door flew open and guests began to pour into the house. Elijah greeted each of them, taking on the role of host, and I glanced at Kol who was smirking.

"Is she coming?" asked Kol.

"I don't know what you are talking about," I said. Kol smiled and we watched as the Nancy Drew crew entered the mansion. Their eyes swept the room and fell on us. The Salvatore brothers stood on either side of the doppelganger while the witch tensed. She looked over at us and two other boys fell in at her side. Elijah greeted them with a smile and they entered the crowd. I followed them with my eyes and Klaus appeared beside me.

"She isn't here," he hissed. I rolled my eyes and kept my eye on the door. After an hour or so the crowd entering the house slowed. Cries and cheers rung through the air as people were dazzled by the spectacles we presented. Klaus stood beside me, growing angier as each moment passed and I rolled my eyes. I looked over at the door and smiled. A vision in white stepped nervously through the doorway and looked around. The gown was exactly as Emma described it but Caroline made it even more beautiful. She was glowing in that gown. Her eyes sparkled and her hair shone. The gown fit perfectly on her and tonight Caroline looked like a princess. I nudge Klaus and nodded towards the door. He spotted Caroline and a slow smile spread over his face. He walked down the stairs and over to her. Caroline tensed as he stopped before her and then I saw her smile.

"You sly little devil. You know she was coming, didn't you?" asked Kol.

"I might have," I said with a shrug. Kol laughed and I looked over at him. I took his hand and began to pull him down the stairs.

"The first dance is about to begin and I would hate to miss it," I said. Kol let me pulled him into the ballroom and we waded through the crowd to claim a spot on the dance floor. I looked around and saw that Caroline had been lead by Klaus onto the dance floor. The music began and we moved effortlessly around the floor. I watched those around with a careful eye and then looked back at Kol.

"I don't see the hybrid," I said. Kol looked around and then looked at me.

"You think that means trouble?" he asked.

"I know it means trouble," I said.

"We have nothing to fear. The white oak stakes around gone," said Kol.

"That doesn't mean he still can't cause us problems. And I would rather he didn't," I said watching Caroline and Klaus dance.

"I could kill him if that would make you feel any better," said Kol.

"I'll decline that offer for the moment. Though the day might come when I take you up on it," I said.

"Caroline would hate you if you did," said Kol.

"I don't need to be in her good graces. I want him to be," I said as Caroline laughed at something Klaus said. The dance came to an end and Klaus lead Caroline out of the room. Before he left he turned to look at us and motioned for us to follow. I looked at Kol who shrugged and left the room. We followed Klaus and Caroline to any empty area outside and I saw that the rest of the Nancy Drew crew as well as the Mikaelsons were there. Klaus released a now confused Caroline and turned to looked at us with a smirk.

"What do you want?" snapped Damon.

"There is no need to be so rude. I'm not going to hurt anyone. Though I can't speak for my family," said Klaus. Damon rolled his eyes and Elijah stepped forward.

"Many days ago you attacked Finn with a white oak stake. We burnt the stake but soon learned that this was not the only white oak in the area. We hunted down the rest of the white oak and destroyed it," said Elijah.

"What?" cried Damon. The doppelganger began to shake and Stefan stepped closer to her while watching Rebekah.

"You're lying," said Damon.

"No, they're not," said the husky voice of Katarina who took off her mask. She smiled wickedly at Damon and laughed.

"You made the mistake of letting a little piece of information slip up when I was playing the role of Elena Gilbert and I made the most of it," she said. She tossed her mask to the side and looked at the Nancy Drew crew. Their shocked expressions caused her smile to widen and Damon started towards her. Elijah stepped in between them and stopped Damon with a glare.

"That would not be wise. We do not wish to harm anyone," said Elijah. I heard footsteps crunching and suddenly we were surrounded by Klaus' hybrids. I looked around and my eyes landed on Tyler Lockwood. He glared at Klaus and a snarl spread over his face.

"Well that makes one of us," he hissed.

"Tyler what are you doing?" asked Caroline.

"What we should have done a long time ago. I am putting any end to the Mikaelsons," he said.

"The white oak stakes are gone. How exactly do you plan on killing us, mate?" asked Kol folding his arms and giving Tyler an amused look.

"I don't need a stake to put you down," he said. He signaled to his hybrids and they lunged at us. Finn stepped in front of Sage and began to fight off any hybrid that came his way. Elijah had moved to the edge of the circle and I saw that he was keeping a livid looking Katarina from getting hurt or hurting anyone. Rebekah was holding the throat of some hybrid looking at Stefan who was watching her with a helpless expression. Kol's laughter rippled through the air as he kicked the hybrids around like soccer balls. Three hybrids charged at me and the rest focused on Klaus. A witch started to chant and I heard the beating of a human heart. That beating suddenly stopped and I watched the hybrids pin down Klaus and plunge one of their hands into his chest. Caroline cried out for Tyler to stop, but no one listened. Time frozen and we could see grey creeping over Klaus' skin. I threw off the hybrids who had pinned me down and ran over to Klaus. I reached into the chest of the hybrid who was holding Klaus' heart and ripped his own out. The grey faded from Klaus' face and I saw it flush with anger. He got up and his eyes flashed yellow. He decapitated the hybrids standing nearest him and looked around, no doubt in search of Tyler. Finn took down the last hybrid attacking him and Rebekah threw the dead hybrid she was holding on a pile of corpses. A blood drenched Kol stopped fighting and looked around. His eyes landed on me and he took in my state. He smirked and we all turned to look at the Nancy Drew Crew. Damon and Stefan pulled the doppelganger away from the fray and the Bennet witch ceased chanting as she saw that all the hybrids were dead. All expect one that is.

"You are a fool to think you could defeat me," said Klaus as he stepped towards Tyler. The witch opened her mouth as if to begin chanting again and Klaus' eyes suddenly flickered to Caroline who had tears streaming down her face. He looked her over and then looked at Tyler. He snarled and turned away. He walked back to the mansion and I could see the Nancy Drew crew relax some.

"Klaus will not be able to restrain himself for long. I would advise you to leave at once," said Elijah. Tyler laughed and shook his head.

"You won't get away with this. I won't let you," he cried.

"I don't think you have much of a choice in this matter. Leave while you still have your life," said Elijah. Tyler moved to step forward and Caroline grabbed his arm.

"Stop please. Tyler you need to go," begged Caroline. Tyler ripped his arm away and glared at her.

"Why were you with him?" cried Tyler.

"I wasn't with him. I came alone because someone wouldn't answer their phone," said Caroline.

"I saw you dancing with him. And when you came out here you with on his arm. You were with him," hissed Tyler.

"I danced with him. There isn't any harm in a dance, Tyler. What there is harm in is planning on attacking the entire Mikaelson family without telling anyone," she cried. Tyler stopped and then he looked at the Salvatores.

"Caroline, they all knew," said Tyler. Caroline stopped and the color drained out of her face.

"What?" she asked.

"They all knew about my plan-even Elena," said Tyler. Caroline stopped and Tyler laughed.

"I guess no one wanted to tell you because no one is sure where your loyalties lie. After all you have been getting real chummy with the enemy," he said. Caroline looked up at him and slapped him across the face. She glared at him and folded her arms.

"How dare you. I have always been there for you. I have always played the distraction so that you guys could take your shot. I have never wavered in helping you. I have always been loyal to you guys. You are supposed to be my friends," said Caroline.

"Caroline we are your friends. But you have been spending more and more time with them," said the doppelganger.

"You are probably sleeping with Klaus by now given all the time you two spend together," said Tyler. Caroline's eyes narrowed and her face changed.

"I have never been unfaithful to you. Unlike you," hissed Caroline. Tyler's face transformed and he laughed.

"Hayley was there for me in a way that you never were. She didn't betray me like you have," said Tyler. Tyler's eyes turned yellow and he jumped towards Caroline. He grabbed her and I watched as he tried to bite her. Caroline threw him off and he latched onto her again. I saw the shock spread over the rest of the Nancy Drew crews face's and felt my own change. He grabbed her arm and moved to bite her. I jumped in between the two and slammed Tyler up against a tree. I looked at him and narrowed my eyes.

"You were given a chance to escape with your life. You should have taken it," I hissed. I heard Caroline's sobs and my face changed again. I looked at Tyler and threw him down on the ground. I looked around and walked over to Caroline. I picked her up and looked over at Kol. I looked at Tyler and he nodded. I walked Caroline out of the area and we got in her car. I drove her home and turned off her car. I looked over at her and sped around to open her door. I walked her up to the door and she turned to look at me.

"We're planning on leaving tomorrow morning. I want to extend to you an invitation to join us Caroline. If you wish to accept my invitation come to the house at nine. We're leaving at nine thirty," I said. She walked into her house and closed the door. I sped off and returned home.


	9. Chapter 9

Mystic Falls, Virginia

I walked back into the mansion and found Kol waiting on the stairs. His head snapped up and he raised an eyebrow. I shook my head and he sighed.

"I strung him up in the ballroom. He is unconscious right now," said Kol. I sat down next to Kol and leaned against him. He smiled at me and I sighed.

"And Klaus?" I asked.

"Locked in his room. He is trying to control himself for her sake," said Kol.

"I don't think anyone imagined the evening going this way," I said. Kol chuckled and I felt a smile spread over his face as he laughed.

"At least it wasn't boring," he said.

"Far from it," I said with a laugh.

"Elijah and Katarina disposed off the dead bodies. Finn and Sage dealt with the rest of the Nancy Drew crew. Rebekah is getting drunk," said Kol. I sat still and closed my eyes. The rattling of chains roused us from our state of silence and I looked over at Kol.

"I'm surprised you didn't just kill him," I said.

"Caroline wouldn't have ever forgiven you if I had," said Kol quietly. I stared at him for a moment and looked away, trying to hide my smile.

"Thank you," I said. Kol looked over at me and gave me a small smile.

"I want you to be happy, Katya. If that means not killing Tyler so you won't lose Caroline's friendship then so be it," said Kol. The sound of chains rattling reached my ears again and I sighed.

"We have to do something with him," I said.

"But what do we do? We can't pass him off to someone else. Klaus doesn't want anything to do with him. We aren't going to kill him. I doubt Finn and Sage are interested in dealing with Tyler. Rebekah isn't sober enough. And Elijah and Katarina aren't back yet. We could torture him, but I don't think Caroline would like that very much either," said Kol. I thought for a moment and then looked back at Kol.

"We let him go," I said.

"What? After what he did to Caroline and what he was trying to do with us we can't just let him go," snapped Kol.

"I know," I said. I stood up and I walked to the ballroom. I let Tyler down and heard Kol come up behind me.

"What are you going to do with me?" asked Tyler.

"Go take a shower-you smell awful," I said pulling him up. Tyler looked from me to Kol with a bewildered expression and I sighed.

"Kol take him to go get showered and please find him some clean clothes," I said. Kol flashed me a look and then pulled Tyler out of the room. They walked upstairs and I took down the chains. I discarded the chains and walked into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and began to fix Tyler something to eat. I heard the shower turn off and Kol curse under his breath. I paused for a moment-listening for trouble-and when I heard none I went back to cooking. Elijah was right-I wasn't a very good cook, but I could heat leftovers just as well as anyone else could. And Tyler would just have to deal with that. I heated the leftovers and arranged them on a plate. I put the plate on the counter and heard feet coming down the stairs. Tyler and Kol walked into the kitchen and I watched Tyler with a careful eye.

"Eat," I said. Tyler sat down but he didn't touch his food.

"You've got to be hungry so eat. I promise you I didn't cook this so you won't die," I said making a bad attempt at a joke. Tyler glared at me and Kol again gave me a look. Tyler started to eat and I pulled out my phone. I sent a quick text and checked a few emails. I watched Tyler eat and made sure to refill his plate once it was cleared. Once Tyler finished eating I cleaned up his plate and we walked into the living room. We all sat down and Tyler looked at us.

"What are you guys going to do to me?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said.

"Nothing? I find that hard to believe. I'm probably just getting my last meal before my execution-isn't that right?" snapped Tyler. I looked at Kol and nodded. Kol zipped over to Tyler and pinned him to his seat. Kol's eyes dilated and I watched as Tyler stopped moving completely.

"You're going to forget about the events of tonight. You are going to forget about the events that have occurred in Mystic Falls over the last several years. You are going to forget that Damon and Stefan Salvatore are vampires. You are going to forget that Bonnie Bennet is a witch. You are going to forget that Elena Gilbert is a doopleganger. You will remember them only as your childhood friends. You will forget about my family and anyone connected to our family. You will suppress your vampire side. You will only remember that you lead a charmed life here in Mystic Falls, triggered the werewolf curse, and left town to find out if there were more people like you. You will remember that you once met a few werewolves, but left them to find someone who could help you turn without hurting anyone. And above all you will forget Caroline Forbes and your feelings for her. You will forget your relationship with her. You will forget ever hurting her. You will never think about Caroline in that way again or in any other way besides a friendly platonic manner. And when you wake up tomorrow you are going to write your mother a nice goodbye note and leave town. Now count to thirty. Do you understand?" asked Kol.

"I understand," said Tyler. Kol back away and he sat back down. Tyler began to count to thirty and as he did so the drugs I slipped into his began to take effect. Tyler slowly drifted off to sleep and slumped over. A few minutes later a knock came at the door and I opened it.

"Where is he?" asked Damon. The two Salvatores stepped into the house and I lead them into the living room.

"What did you do to him?" asked Stefan.

"Kol erased all of it. Tyler doesn't remember anything from these last past years besides attending school and triggering the werewolf curse. He will remember meeting other werewolves, but he won't remember anything else. You two should get him and take him home. When he wakes up tomorrow he is going to leave town," I said.

"Will that much compulsion hold?" asked Stefan.

"Tyler isn't as strong as he could be. It will hold," said Kol. They nodded and picked up Tyler. They carried him out of the house and placed him in the back of Damon's car. We watched them drive off and when they were gone Kol looked at me.

"Are you going to tell her?" asked Kol. I looked at my watch and shook my head.

"Not right now. I'll have to go over in the morning before we leave," I said. Kol nodded and took my hand. I smiled over at him and he smiled back.

"You were great today. Thank you," I said.

"Let's go to bed," said Kol. We went upstairs and I fell asleep quickly, dreading the coming day.

I awoke early the next morning and made sure my things were packed. I got dressed and grabbed Kol's keys. I left the house and drove to Caroline's house. I parked out front and took a deep breath. Caroline isn't going to like this. But what else could we do? Tyler had to answer for his deeds. And this way he remained physically unharmed and alive. Caroline's opinions shouldn't matter this much to me anyways. I had only known her a short period of time. And we had only talked a few times. But she had helped me realize how much I needed and wanted Kol. And I have always been quick to care for people. I might be a vampire, but I have never been able to get rid of certain human qualities I possessed. I took another deep breath and got out of the car. I walked up to Caroline's door and knocked quickly. I heard footsteps and the door opened. A disheveled Caroline opened the door and I frowned. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her cheeks were stained with tears. Her hair was limp and starting to become oily. Her makeup was still on and she hadn't changed out of her dress from last night. She looked at me with dim eyes and I sighed.

"Caroline I need to tell you something," I said. Caroline looked at me and moved aside. I looked at her and folded my arms.

"I'm not invited in. It's okay. I don't think you'll want me to come inside," I said.

"Can we at least sit?" asked Caroline her voice cracking. I nodded and sat down on the porch in front of the door. Caroline seemed to collapse onto the floor and nestled up against the wall.

"Last night Kol and I decided to compel Tyler. We made him forget everything about these last few years in Mystic Falls. We made him forget all the supernatural that has happened in this town. We made him forget the Mikaelsons. Caroline we made him forget about your relationship. And then we compelled him to leave town," I said. Caroline sat perfectly still and I saw her hand whip out. But I made no move to stop it. Caroline slapped me across the face and I saw tears stream down his face.

"How could you take away his free will?" asked Caroline.

"It was the only way. Tyler couldn't just walk free. It was the only thing I could think of that would prevent him from getting physically harmed or ending up dead. I'm sorry Caroline, but this is for the best," I said.

"How is this for the best?" cried Caroline.

"He is free now," I said with a soft smile.

"What?" asked Caroline.

"He is free from the drama that constantly surrounds this town. He is free from the horrors and tragedies of the last past few years. He is free of his obsession with Klaus and his need to get revenge. He has a chance to be happy as do you," I said.

"You want me to go with you when you leave today," said Caroline.

"I would like you to, but I don't think you can right now," I said.

"But what is left here for me?" asked Caroline in a small voice.

"Your mom is still here and she loves you. Stefan is still here and he loves you. Bonnie is still here and she loves you. Elena is still here and she loves you. You have three more months of high school left to complete. You still have to go to the prom and give an incredible speech at graduation. You have a life here still, Caroline, and I don't think you should give that up especially when you are in such an unstable state. One day when you have a clear head and have thought about it for a long time I want you to come and join us," I said.

"Why?" asked Caroline.

"I think we could be great friends. And it would be nice to have a friend who isn't a Mikaelson. I don't have many of those. And I think that Klaus would like you to join us as well-I know it would make him happy," I said.

"I surprised Klaus just didn't kill Tyler," said Caroline.

"He wanted to, but he didn't for you, Caroline. He didn't even come downstairs and yell at Tyler while Tyler was with us. He cares about you and I think you care about him too. But right now isn't the time to make any important life decisions," I said.

"Why do you even care?" asked Caroline.

"It is one of my character flaws. I've never been able to ignore my humanity," I said.

"You make that sound like a bad thing," said Caroline.

"After nine hundred year it gets tired. I hate watching the people I love going old and dying. I hate watching them get sick. And it comes to the point where I just wanted to turn it off. I wanted to turn everything off, but I didn't because I care too much about the people around me to put them through that. And in the end I want to be there to stand by them no matter how bad it hurts. Our humanity is a strength, Caroline. Vampires who become consumed in bloodlust and violence don't last very long in this world. No matter how bad you feel right now I promise you things will get better," I said.

"You can't promise me that," she said.

"I never make a promise I can't keep, Caroline," I said. Caroline huffed and looked at me her eyes watery.

"You know you're kind of like a burnt marshmallow," she said.

"Excuse me," I said.

"You are tough, hard, and a little nasty on the outside, but on the inside you are soft and warm," said Caroline.

"How much have you had to drink today?" I asked.

"This much," said Caroline motioning with her hands. I shook my head and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"I'm tipsy-not drunk. I'm going to remember this conversation," said Caroline.

"Good-you need to," I said. Caroline bit her lip and looked at me.

"Do you really think he will be happy?" asked Caroline.

"I do. For a while he will feel like there is something missing in his life, but eventually he is going to find a new life and new people to fill it with. He'll come home on the holidays and when he sees you on the street he will wave and say hello. But he won't do anything more than that. He will have a life of his own to lead and I think that will be good for him," I said.

"You know only two days ago you were giving me lectures on how he was going down with his ship and how he was going to bring us all down, but now you've helped him-in a way that is. What gives," said Caroline.

"When I said those things it isn't because I take pleasure in saying them. They were merely facts. If Kol didn't compel Tyler he would become fixated on Klaus forever and any chance of happiness would have faded away. Again Caroline it is better this way," I said. Caroline nodded and I smiled at her.

"I need to get back," I said.

"Okay," said Caroline.

"Are you going to be alright?" I asked.

"Elena and Bonnie are coming over later. I'll be fine," said Caroline. I looked at her and pulled a card out of my pocket.

"What is this?" she asked.

"My cell phone and home number. I want you to call if you need anything, anything at all," I said standing up. Caroline looked up at me and her brow furrowed.

"Where are you guys going?" asked Caroline.

"Home," I said with a smile.

"And where is home?" she asked.

"New Orleans," I said with a smile. I looked down at her and my smile widened. I watched as she stood up and smiled at me. I backed away and gave her one last look.

"I'll be seeing you around, Caroline," I said.

"See you," she whispered closing the door as I turned away.


	10. Chapter 10

New Orleans, LA

A smile spread over my face and looked over at Kol who had a smile on his face. He grinned at me and then looked around the city. I leaned against the car and waited for my bags to finish being unloaded. Rebekah came prancing out of the house and looked at me.

"We're going to celebrate tonight," she said with a grin. I smiled back and looked at Kol.

"Count us in," I said. Rebekah smiled and walked off to shop for a new outfit.

"I didn't think I would ever be back here," I said.

"You have an eternity and you never imagined returning here?" he asked. I shrugged and put up my sunglasses.

"I have always gone where Elijah goes for the last several years. And I never thought he would return here," I said. I followed my luggage into the mansion and looked around.

"Why are we here? Not that I mind being here, but this was always my home-not yours," I said as Klaus came down the stairs.

"It seems my protégée has set himself up as king of the city. He has taken over our home so we shall remain here for the time being. Unless that bothers you, this is your home after all," he said. I looked around and shrugged.

"Upstairs fourth door on the left," I said to the man carrying my luggage. He nodded and walked upstairs. I followed Klaus into the living room and we sat down.

"Will you be joining us?"asked Kol.

"Tonight? No I think I'll pay Marcellus a visit," said Klaus.

"Who says we can't do both? I wouldn't mind paying my dear old friend a visit," I said with a smile.

"Shall we make it a family affair?" asked Kol.

"We can't all storm the mansion. He will think he is under attack. I should go alone," said Klaus.

"I don't think Marcellus will mind the crowd, Klaus. It seems he is throwing a little party tonight," said Katarina entering the room. She threw a piece of paper on the table and I glanced at it. A smile spread over my face and I leaned back.

"Rebekah will be so excited," said Kol. I smiled at him and dragged him out of the chair. We walked upstairs and I saw that my luggage had been unpacked. I walked into my closet and looked around at my dresses. Boring, boring, even more boring-I couldn't be a bore tonight. This was going to be our first night out in the city. And we had to be at our very best. I know Klaus too well. He won't let Marcellus rule this city. He is going to crush Marcellus and take back the city. He was going to place himself on the throne of New Orleans and I would be damned if wasn't going to get a piece of the actions. And the only way I could do that was by playing my part and not being the weakest link. And tonight not being the weakest link meant I had to dress the part. I pushed more dresses aside and Kol sauntered in.

"No gold?" he asked.

"Gold is so Mystic Falls, Kol. I'm thinking it is time I take up the Mikaelson family tradition and go dark," I said. Kol looked me up and down with a slow smile.

"I'll miss the gold. But I think that black will suit you. Wear something that will show off that back tattoo," he said.

"It was the 70s. I wasn't exactly all there in the head if you know what I mean," I said.

"Elijah showed me the photos. You were quite the flower child," said Kol. I rolled my eyes and looked through more of my clothes. I pulled out a dress and smiled. I tossed off my clothes and pulled the dress on. I walked out into the main room and looked in the mirror. It was a thin dress made of woven black fabric with a deep V neckline and a scalloped panel of lace at the hem. The dress had no back and was held to my body by two very small spaghetti straps. I turned around and examined my back. My tattoo glittered and I shook my head.

"Sparkling black angel wings are a little tacky don't you think?" asked Kol.

"I was high and well I am sort of stuck with it. I ate the only tattoo artist who can work on vampires," I said. Kol started to laugh and I smacked his stomach. He smiled at me and shook his head.

"Go get dressed," I said with a frown. Kol walked out of the room and I looked in the mirror. I looked at my hair and frowned. I pulled it out of its ponytail and watched as my hair covered up my entire back. I looked around and found one of my hunting knifes. I held up my hair and cut off most of it. I looked back in the mirror and smiled. My hair barely grazed my shoulders now and framed my face quite nicely. I threw away the rest of my hair. I walked into my closet and pulled on a hair of black stilettos. I walked into the bathroom and pulled out my makeup case. I opened it up and examined my face. I washed off my current makeup and looked over my makeup case. I pulled out a bright red lipstick and applied it with a quick swipe. I looked over my face and Katarina walked in. She leaned against the doorway and examined me.

"You look like a slutty china doll," she said.

"I'll take that as a compliment," I said. I put my makeup away and Katarina handed me a pair of black spike earrings. I put them on and walked out of the bathroom.

"You got big Bambi eyes and I think the hair only makes them more prominent. Not to mention you have a sort of dazed just had sex look in your eyes," said Katarina.

"Your point?" I asked.

"Nice work," said Katarina. I laughed and looked over at her.

"No I mean it. You finally look like a Mikaelson and considering how attractive I consider particular MIkaelsons to be I would take it as a compliment," said Katarina. I narrowed my eyes and folded my arms.

"You're never this nice. It's what I like about you, so what is the deal," I said.

"I need your help or rather your protection," said Katarina. I whirled around and looked Katarina over.

"What is the matter with you? Are you dying?" I asked.

"No," she said.

"Then what do you need my protection for? You're over five hundred years old, the oldest vampire in this city is barely two hundred years old. And the Mikaelsons are not your enemies anymore," I said.

"Let's just say that I've been a very bad girl and Klaus isn't going to be happy," said Katarina.

"What exactly did you do?" I asked.

"I might have helped Marcel take over the city when Klaus left," said Katarina. I stopped and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes again.

"He'll kill me if he finds out," said Katarina.

"Why aren't you talking to Elijah?" I asked.

"Elijah cares for me, but you know that if he had to choose between me and Klaus he would choose Klaus," said Katarina.

"And you don't think I would?" I asked.

"I think out of all the people in this house right now you are the one who is closest to their humanity. And while I would normally say that is a weakness in a vampire I know it isn't a weakness in you. I think you humanity makes you stronger and braver than any vampire in this house. And I think that some part of your humanity still cares for me," said Katarina.

"Do you honestly think that is true or do you merely hope that is true?" I asked. Katarina looked at me and then at the floor.

"I hope it is true," admitted Katarina. I looked at her and shook my head. I cursed under my breath and sighed. Katarina and I had a long history together. She had been my companion back in the 1400s when she came to England. And even though I knew she was going to die I couldn't help but become attached to her. She was quick, mischievous, and fiery. I had worked with Elijah to find a way for her to be sacrificed and yet still live. But she had taken matters into her own hand. I had hated her for a time after she became a vampire. I hated her for the pain she caused Klaus and Elijah. I hated her for leaving me. But as the years past the hate dulled and I grew to think of her as I once did. True we had been enemies more than once over the last several hundred years, but we both knew I would never kill her and she would never kill me. We exchanged biting remarks and had epic brawls, but that was as far as it ever went between us. I looked back at her and shook my head.

"You know me too well," I said.

"I was once one of your closest friends. Besides Kol and Finn I doubt anyone here knows you like I do," said Katarina.

"And one day that fact will bite me in the ass," I said. Katarina laughed and shook her head causing her perfect curls to fall out of place.

"I wouldn't do that. Not to you," said Katarina.

"I know, but if Klaus finds out about your little secret and he wishes to fight then all hell will break loose. Elijah will side with Klaus. Rebekah will side with Klaus. And I will side with you, because I am a stupid little girl who can't forget her ancient history. Once I side with you Kol will side with you to protect me. Finn will attempt to stay neutral but if someone threatens me he will act and that will cause Sage to act as well. Your little secret could split this family apart," I said.

"So you will protect me," she said.

"Of course I will," I said with a scoff. I looked at her and thought for a moment. I listened to the faint voices of my companions in the house and looked over at Katarina.

"I won't have this family fall apart because of something that happened over two hundred years ago," I said.

"What exactly are you suggesting?" asked Katarina a devious grin sliding onto her face.

"You remember Russia, don't you Katarina?" I asked. Katarina's eyes widened slightly and her grin grew.

"You aren't suggesting what I think you are?" she asked.

"I think that we shall make what we did to our poor little Russian friend look like child's play if Marcel threatens to voice your part in his reign," I said.

"Then tonight I think we should have a little fun with Marcel. If you're up for it of course," said Katarina with a smile. I laughed and flashed her a wicked grin of my own.

"I'm always up for a little trouble, Katarina," I said.

"Good I was afraid you were going soft. You seemed so docile in Mystic Falls," she said.

"I merely use whatever means suit my purpose. Bloodshed would not have helped out situation in Mystic Falls," I said.

"You mean you would have lost your new little friend," said Katarina.

"Yes, yes I would have. And Klaus would have lost his only chance at future happiness," I said. I heard footsteps coming our way and Kol poked his head into the room. I looked at him and a smile spread over his face. I smiled back at him and he looked me over. He looked at my hair and tugged one of the strands. I narrowed my eyes and he chuckled.

"I like it," he said.

"You two are nauseating sometimes," said Katarina sauntering out of the room. Kol raised an eyebrow and looked at me with a questioning gaze.

"We might have trouble," I said.

"Katarina?" he asked.

"Let's just say she has been to New Orleans and her holiday activities wouldn't exactly please Klaus if he found out," I said.

"We'll look after her if he does find out," said Kol. I looked at him and he smiled.

"I've known you for nine hundred years, Katya. You can't hide anything from me," he said.

"Let's just hope we can hide this from your big brother," I said.

"If worst comes to worst I can just rip out Marcel's heart. Though frankly it doesn't even have to come to the worst-I might just rip out his heart anyways," said Kol. I smacked him on the stomach again and we walked out of the room. We walked downstairs and joined the party waiting on Rebekah who was still getting dressed.

"Does she have to take so long?" snapped Klaus.

"She wants to look good. He is her ex-lover after all," I said. Klaus glared at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Lighten up," I said.

"Yes, please do Nik or you will make the night unbearable," said Rebekah coming down the stairs. She looked at Klaus who rolled his eyes and then took his arm. They walked out of the house and we all followed them out. We strolled down the middle of the street of New Orleans knowing every eye was on us as we made our way to The Abattoir. They wouldn't know who we were, but we cut quite the figure. We came to stand before The Abattoir and I saw a smile spread over Klaus' face.

"Home sweet home," said Rebekah. Klaus looked around at us and then back at The Abattoir.

"This was our home once and we will take it back. We will rule this city again, I promise you that," he said.

"Then I think it is time we go and meet the man we are planning on usurping. I think he'll be pleased to see us, especially dear Rebekah," said Kol. Rebehah huffed and Kol smirked. We all took one last look at The Abattoir and made our way towards the door. We entered into the court yard and I looked around with faint amusement. We made our way through the crowd and over to the bar. We ordered drinks and cast our eyes around. The music suddenly died down and a handsome dark skinned man stepped forward on the balcony. He smiled and laughed a little. I took a sip of my drink to stop myself from laughing and looked over at Kol who was struggling not to laugh at Marcel's theatrics as well.

"I'm Marcel Gerard and I want to welcome you to my home. I see a lot of new faces here tonight and want to bid my new friends a special welcome," he said.

"And what about old friends?" called Klaus his signature smirk resting happily on his face. Marcel looked and his eyes landed on us. We all raised our glasses in salute and I saw his eyes widen. He kept a smile on his face and turned back to the crowd. He spoke a few more pretty words and the music began again. He walked downstairs and came over to us.

"Welcome to New Orleans," he said with a smile that was as plastic and fake as a Barbie doll.

"It's good to be home," said Klaus emphasizing the word home while smiling at Marcel.


	11. Chapter 11

New Orleans, LA

I looked at my feet, watching them swing back and forth at a rapid pace. I took a sip of my drink and looked up. I watched Klaus and Marcel and shook my head. I couldn't hear a thing. Most likely Marcel had sage burning all over the place so he could have his super secret king conversations. I scoffed and drained the rest of my drink.

"What an awful party," said Kol wiping leftover blood off his mouth.

"I don't know. It had its high points," I said. Kol looked at me and smiled.

"I think you almost gave them a heart attack," he said.

"Humans are so fragile," I said. I looked back at Klaus and Marcel. Kol followed my gaze and narrowed his eyes.

"What do you think they are talking about?" I asked.

"Marcel is laying down the law. _This is my city and I am the King_. And Klaus is most playing the part of the benevolent father figure. See the way he is holding out his hands and his slightly bowed head-that is classic Klaus. He has pulled that exact same look on dozens of unsuspecting world leaders," said Kol.

"If Marcel falls for that he is even more pathetic than I thought he was," I said.

"I was daggered for sometime during our stay here. How well did you get to know Marcel?" asked Kol.

"I didn't. I hated the son of a bitch. I spent most of my time by myself or with humans," I said.

"Doing what exactly?" asked Kol.

"Not much of anything. I was depressed and drank a lot. And then I turned into a homicidal maniac and tried to kill Klaus but ended up starting a war that devastated the city. Then your father showed up," I said. We were joined by Katarina, Elijah, and Rebekah. Rebekah looked over at Marcel and her lip curled in disgust.

"I can't believe I was ever with that," she said.

"You've always wanted what you can't or shouldn't have, Rebekah. Marcel was no exception," I said.

"You have all the answers don't you?" asked Rebekah.

"I'm God. Shh it's a secret," I said.

"Are you drunk?" she asked.

"No, Finn made stop drinking ages ago. I've been drinking club soda," I said.

"Where is Finn?" asked Elijah.

"Home. He and Sage wanted to go home so they could have sex before it became crowded with vampires with super-hearing," said Kol. I smacked him on the arm and he grinned at me. I rolled my eyes and Klaus walked over to us.

"Let's go home," he said nodding to Marcel. We all got up and walked out of the building. I looped my arm through Kol's arm and looked over at Klaus who had a rather goofy looking smile on his face. I rolled my eyes and we walked lazily down the street. Rebekah looked back at The Abattoir and sighed.

"That was lovely. Let's not do it again," she said.

"Come now Rebecca I thought you rather enjoyed seeing Marcel," said Klaus his smile widening. She sneered at me and Klaus chuckled.

"We'll have to do that many more times, Rebekah. He is family after all," said Klaus.

"And you are all about family. It is why you locked all of us in a coffin at some point in our lives," said Elijah. Klaus glared at Elijah and we all kept walking. We arrived at my house and entered the courtyard. I pulled out a match and lit it. I threw it into a large fire pit in the center of the courtyard and closed the gate to the house. I kicked off my shoes and looked around. I looked at Klaus and folded my arms.

"Don't pretend you don't have a plan in that sick twisted little head of yours. So spill," I said.

"Katya I do hear a hint of hypocrisy in your voice. How much sage do you have in your fire pit?" asked Klaus.

"Enough for Elijah to make a lot of sage chicken," I said with a sneer.

"Why exactly do you have a fire pit full of sage?" he asked.

"Certainly not because it smells good," said Kol.

"There is sage everywhere in this house. I was suffering from severe paranoia, depression, and alcohol induced hallucinations while living here. Don't go in the basement," I said. Klaus raised an eyebrow and I stared at the fire.

"Marcel has a legion of nightwalkers and a smaller inner circle of day walkers. But what is particularly interesting is his control of the witches. They used to be one of the most powerful groups of witches on this Earth and know they are completely powerless," said Klaus.

"Their magic is gone?" asked Elijah.

"No at least Marcel didn't say that. He knows every time a witch uses magic in New Orleans and that has made it impossible for any witch to practice magic in New Orleans," said Klaus.

"How?" asked Rebekah.

"He didn't say," said Klaus.

"Whatever it is it has to be powerful and that kind of power can't just go unnoticed," said Kol.

"No but the source can," said Elijah.

"Any guesses?" asked Klaus. I looked at Katarina and she raised an eyebrow. She gave me a knowing look and I nodded. She sighed and Klaus narrowed his eyes.

"Care to let us know what that little conversation was about?" he asked.

"Back in the day I called Katarina to New Orleans to help kill you. We spent a lot of time with the witches. And during that time we learned about a ritual the witches do to renew their ancestral magic-The Harvest. They sacrifice four witches, they call them Harvest Girls, to the ancestors and then the witches are revived later. It generates a lot of magic for the witches," I said.

"A ritual that gives witches more power isn't a reason for them to have less power," said Klaus.

"True, The Harvest gives all witches power, but only if it is completed. What if The Harvest wasn't completed? What if something went wrong and Marcel had a hand in it?" asked Katarina.

"You mean he stopped the sacrifice of four witches," said Elijah.

"No just one or two at most. Kol was right. Whatever can detect magic has to be powerful. It can't be a simple spell or amulet. But one or two extra juiced up witches could do it," I said.

"And how exactly did they get their extra magic?" asked Klaus.

"When one of the Harvest Girls is sacrificed her magic is passed down to the next Harvest Girl. If the sacrifice wasn't completed that would leave one of the girls with not only her own magic, but the magic of her dead friends. It would make her more powerful than any other witch in New Orleans," said Katarina. Klaus sighed and then looked at Kol.

"You've spent lots of time with witches. Is it possible?" he asked.

"Magic is complex and its workings intricate. But the possibilities of what you can do with it are endless. If there is a witch powerful enough and Marcel managed to get them on his side they could sense the use of magic because their own magic is so sensitive," said Kol.

"So we're up against an army of vampires and a super witch lead by a man who was once family? Splendid," said Rebekah.

"It could be worse," I said.

"How exactly?" asked Rebekah.

"I highly doubt that Marcel has all the witches on his side which means they are free to join our side," I said.

"They can't practice magic without Marcel knowing," said Rebekah.

"Sure the super witch senses their use of magic and tells Marcel. But I don't think Marcel is hunting down these witches himself. He sends one of his vampires to collect them or kill them-and I think we can handle of few lackeys," I said. Klaus looked at me and a slow smile spread over his face.

"We offer the witches our protection so they can use magic freely with the stipulation that they help us take down Marcel," he said.

"We might not even have to offer our protection. The witches must be chaffing under his control. They can't practice magic-the very thing they were born to do. They might be willing to help just to get rid of him," said Katarina.

"Yes but offering protection will give them a sense of security and make the witches more confident. It will also foster good will. And once we take over the city and the witches have their magic back we will want them as allies," said Elijah.

"Very well. You, Katarina, and I shall visit the witches in the morning. Rebekah, I will need you to keep Marcel distracted," said Klaus. We heard creaking and I turned to see Finn and Sage joining us.

"I need you two to help keep Marcel's men distracted," said Klaus looking at Finn and Sage.

"I could do that," said Kol.

"I don't want anyone to die. I don't want any fights to happen. You would only antagonize Marcel's men. Finn and Sage can keep them distracted without starting a war," Klaus.

"I could too," protested Kol.

"No you couldn't. You'll stay with Katya," said Klaus.

"Are you sure that is wise? Those two could burn the city down if we leave them alone," said Rebekah.

"Would not," I said.

"Would too. You two would get drunk and you would go looking for some fun. And fun for you two means food and fights. You two will piss off Marcel. We can't leave them alone," said Rebekah. I rolled my eyes and Kol huffed.

"I'll stay with them," said Katarina. Elijah raised an eyebrow and Klaus shrugged.

"Very well," said Klaus. He nodded to Elijah and they left us alone. I looked over at Rebekah and arrowed my eyes.

"We're not that bad. I do have some self control," I said.

"You hate Marcel. You would have killed him years ago if you could have," said Rebekah.

"We all would have been better off if I had," I muttered. Rebekah rolled her eyes and went off to go to bed. I looked over at Finn and smiled.

"I promise I wasn't that bad. I was depressed so mainly I just drank and sat around," I said.

"Till you tried to kill Klaus and ended up killing half the population of this city," muttered Katarina.

"They would have died anyways. Mikael came to town like two weeks after that," I said.

"That is a really good excuse. I am sure that is exactly what Finn likes to hear," said Katarina. I rolled my eyes and Kol smiled. Katarina gave me a look and then sauntered off to find Elijah. I looked at Finn and sighed. He raised an eyebrow and I looked down at the floor.

"We made a deal," he said.

"What is he talking about?" asked Kol.

"When he turned me we made a deal. He was so scared that I would become like Klaus. He was scared that he was just making another monster. I wasn't supposed to ever kill anyone. It was the one thing Finn asked of me. And I couldn't do it," I said closing my eyes.

"What happened? You're not the girl I left behind," said Finn his tone sharp.

"Eight hundred years passed, Finn. And you're lucky she is even alive," hissed Kol. I opened my eyes and wiped my eyes trying to control my emotions.

"What?" asked Finn the shock in his voice echoing through the courtyard.

"She tried to kill herself. I found her standing on the shores of Greece without her daylight ring waiting for the sunrise. She was going to kill herself. She didn't think she could handle being a vampire without you. And it is your fault," screamed Kol.

"My fault? How is any of this my fault?" asked Finn.

"She was scared of being a vampire. She hated what she was. You taught her to fear what she was. You taught her to hate being a vampire. She had been taught to control every aspect of her vampirism-of her life and she didn't think she could handle it without you. So she was going to kill herself," cried Kol. Finn looked at me and I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"Is that true?" he asked.

"Yes," I whispered.

"Katya I never would have. I never wanted. I didn't ever want that for you. I just wanted you to get the life you always wanted-the life you deserve," said Finn.

"I know, but what else could I have done? Sage was devastated and she couldn't stay with the Mikaelsons. She left, you were gone, and Klaus made it clear he didn't want me around. I was alone and I didn't think I could survive without you and Sage," I said. Kol laced his fingers through mine and I smiled at him.

"The only reason I didn't go through with it was because of Kol. He found me and he stopped me. And then he showed me a different way. He showed me what it was like to embrace your vampirism. He showed me what it was like to enjoy life and revel in it. I kill people, Finn, sometimes I even enjoy it. And I know that isn't right, but I don't indulge my impulses. I don't kill to satisfy that hunger for blood in me. I kill to protect the people I love. And I will never apologize that," I said. I wiped the tears off my face and looked over at Finn.

"I love you. I will always love you. You are the father I never got to have, the father I always wanted. But it can't just be you, me, and Sage anymore. I have a family now. Elijah is my family. Kol is my family. Katarina is my family. And I am not going to leave my family," I said. Finn looked at me and then Sage shook her head.

"Finn, she isn't a little girl anymore. She is grown up now. And you should be proud. I've watched her through the centuries and she is an amazing young woman. We're going to stay together, Finn. We're going to stay with them and be a family," said Sage. Finn looked at her and Sage smiled.

"They are your family, Finn. And we are going to be a part of the family," said Sage. Finn sighed and I stood up. I walked over to him and took his hand.

"We're still family. You are still my number one guy-that will never change," I said.

"Hey," cried Kol. I rolled my eyes and looked at Finn.

"Sage is right, Finn, and you know it. It is time for us to be a family-all of us the way it was always supposed to be," I said.

"Okay," said Finn.

"Okay?" I asked.

"We'll be a family. But promise me something," he said.

"Anything," I said.

"Don't let them change you," he said. I looked at him and a wild smile spread over my head.

"You know I'm too stubborn to swayed by these lousy louts," I said.

"Hey," cried Kol.

"We'll stay in New Orleans. We'll beat Marcel. We'll be a family," said Finn. He stood up and I saw that his eyes were watering. He walked off and Sage followed him. I heard someone's footsteps and I turned around.

"How touching," said Katarina. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. I sat down next to Kol and leaned up against him.

"What is it?" asked Kol.

"Tomorrow we need to talk," said Katarina. Kol looked at her and then over at me. He sat up and I raised an eyebrow.

"Marcel and I had a little chat. And I think you're going to want to know about it," said Katarina.


	12. Chapter 12

New Orleans, LA

Elijah finished cooking my food and gave me a stern look. I raised my eyebrow and he cleared his throat. I began to eat and waited for him to say what was on his mind. Kol walked into the room and sat down next to me. He picked up a fork and pulled my plate towards him.

"Please be careful today. I don't know what it is you two are up to, but I know it is something. And I want you to be careful," said Elijah.

"We'll be fine," I said.

"Katya you can tell me whatever is going on," said Elijah.

"I don't think I can. Not right now," I said.

"Then all I can ask is that you two look after one another. I don't want anything to happen to you," he said.

"We'll be careful, Elijah. I promise," I said smiling at him. He nodded and Klaus walked into the room. He cleared his throat and looked at Elijah. Elijah smiled at Kol and kissed the top of my head. They left the mansion and I looked over at Kol.

"Are Finn and Sage still here?" asked Kol.

"They left early. They are getting breakfast out and then Sage is showing Finn the city," I said. We ate undisturbed for some time and then Katarina waltzed in. She looked at us and smiled.

"Good morning," she said.

"You're in a chirper mood," I said.

"The sun is shining. The birds are singing. And my new informant is such a delicious looking girl," said Katarina. I raised an eyebrow and her smile widened.

"Oh I haven't drunk from her-she is far too important for that," she said.

"Who is she?" asked Kol.

"A little blonde bartender named Cami. Marcel took a shine to her and has been keeping her close," said Katarina.

"And she isn't on vervain?" I asked. Katarina shook her head and a smile spread over my face.

"Marcel has grown stupid," I said.

"A human girlfriend? What is with vampires these days? They do know that one day their humans will be shriveled, old, and ugly don't they?" asked Kol.

"Love makes a person do stupid things," I said.

"Not me," scoffed Kol.

"That is because you're naturally stupid," I said. Kol glared at me and stabbed my hand with his fork. I smiled at him and ripped the fork out of my hand. I threw it aside and looked over at Katarina.

"Did Marcel tell you this last night?" I asked.

"He told me that and so much more. You see Marcel believes he is in my debt. I helped rid him of the werewolves and any pesky vampires who wouldn't submit to his rule-for a price of course," she said.

"Information no doubt," I said.

"Oh the things I know," she said with a smile. I rolled my eyes and went back to eating. Katarina always did like her dramatics. It was her one character flaw in my opinion-besides being a backstabbing bitch of course.

"Get on with it," said Kol.

"Marcel has grown bold. He is confident in his reign over the city. His vampires are completely loyal. His second in command is Thierry Vanchure-a baby vampire by our standards. After him comes a vampire named Diego," said Katarina.

"You know we don't care about this, Katarina. Did you discuss anything useful?" asked Kol.

"Marcel is suspicious of Klaus and by suspicious I mean that Klaus is getting the full works. Vampires have been assigned to follow each of us around. They are stationed outside the mansion and are watching the other factions to see if we contact them. But more importantly I learned a bit of ancient history," said Katarina with a wicked smile.

"What exactly are you so happy about?" I asked.

"Did you ever wonder how Mikael found you guys?" asked Katarina.

"Mikael is an expert hunter who made it his life mission to hunt his children. I wasn't surprised that he found us," I said. Katarina rolled her eyes and Kol chuckled. I finished eating and pushed the plate away. I looked at Katarina and she began to twirl one of her curls around her finger.

"A certain pair of star cross lovers wanted the Big Bad Wolf out of the way and had a witch summon Mikael here," said Katarina. I looked at her and shook my head.

"That can't be true," I said.

"Marcel confirmed it. He wanted to make sure that I was on his side should the news come out now that Klaus has returned," she said.

"Shit," I said.

"Oh but don't you see. This can be very useful," said Katarina.

"Or it could end up screwing all of us," I said.

"If Klaus finds out about my indiscretion I can simply let this slip and I'm off the hook," said Katarina.

"You stupid selfish little girl," I snapped. Katarina looked taken aback and I stood up. I looked at Kol and saw a look of concern on his face.

"We have to talk to Rebekah," I said.

"What?" asked Katarina.

"If you tell Klaus about this we are all ruined. He will kill Marcel. He will kill Rebekah. And he will kill you. That will pit Elijah against him and we three will side with Elijah. Finn and Sage will side with no one and most likely leave. The city will burn and the witch that helped them will suffer a thousand deaths-even if she is already dead. This would drive him over the edge, Katarina, and we would all suffer," I said.

"I'm not going to let him kill me," said Katarina.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have helped Marcel," said Kol.

"We don't need to worry about this yet. Did Marcel seem inclined to spill your little secret?" I asked.

"No," said Katarina.

"Then you have nothing to worry about. But Katarina you must promise me that you won't tell Klaus about this even if he does find out," I said. Katarina looked away and Kol grabbed her wrist. He moved to hold her by her neck and Katarina cried out in pain as he tightened his grip.

"Promise," he hissed his face changing.

"I promise, I promise," cried Katarina. Kol dropped her on the floor and stormed out of the house. I sat down next to her and sighed.

"You just had to," I said.

"I do what I need to do to survive," she said.

"At what cost though?" I asked.

"If I can't tell Klaus about Rebekah and my secret comes out I need to know that you will still help me," said Katarina.

"I'll help you, but only so long as you don't share this secret. If you do I will hand you over to Klaus without hesitation," I said.

"Some friend you are," muttered Katarina. I narrowed my eyes and folded my arms.

"You are going to rip apart the family I have loved and been a part of for nine hundred years. You are endangering the life of the man I love. And to protect him I would rip apart this world. I would slaughter every human and every vampire to keep him safe-and that includes you," I said. I stood up and looked down at Katarina.

"Be careful, Katarina. I don't trust Marcel. And despite the damage you could do to this family I don't want to see you get hurt. So be careful-you're playing a dangerous game with Marcel," I said. I turned away and I heard Katarina stand up.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To stop Kol from murdering dozens of people," I said.

"Be home by dinner," she said.


	13. Chapter 13

New Orleans, LA

I dragged a blood covered Kol through the door and stopped dead. Several sets of eyes turned to look at us and Kol smiled.

"Went out for a snack," he said.

"What did you two do?" asked Klaus.

"Kol killed three people. I burned the bodies and compelled their families to believe they had simply moved away and were living happily ever after," I said.

"Did anyone see you?" asked Elijah.

"A few vampires but Kol compelled them to forget about seeing us. Did everything go well for you guys?" I asked.

"I hate witches," said Klaus.

"They turned you down?" I asked.

"They made a reasonable request and voiced some doubts they had, but they never said no. Not until Klaus went into a rage and threatened to kill them all," said Elijah glaring at Klaus.

"So no witches," said Kol.

"We can go talk to them again tomorrow. The Elders are most resistant, but some of the younger witches are more inclined to help," said Elijah.

"Take Kol with you. He has always gotten along well with witches," I said.

"You're just trying to pawn me off," he said.

"No I think you might get along better with the witches than Klaus. Don't be such a baby," I said.

"So affectionate," sneered Kol. I rolled my eyes and Elijah raised an eyebrow. I shook my head and Kol huffed.

"What about the rest of you?" I asked.

"We had tails on us all day. Marcel's vampires were everywhere we went. They made sure not to talk to us and tried to stay in the shadows, but they were there all day," said Sage.

"Marcel was enchanted. I had him wrapped around my little finger," said Rebekah with a satisfied smile.

"Oh gross Rebekah," said Kol. Katarina walked in and looked at Kol and I. She turned away and I went after her. She walked outside and I took a seat next to her on the back steps.

"How did you get a house on the water?" she asked.

"I killed the right people," I said. She turned to look at me and I smiled.

"I'm sorry about what I said. You aren't stupid or particularly selfish. You just want to survive and I should understand that," I said.

"I should have understood that you would have sided with them. You have always wanted to be part of the Mikaelson family and now that you are-you can't let that go," said Katarina. I narrowed my eyes and scoffed.

"I'm not going to side with them. If something happens Katarina I'm going to help you. You're my friend and I don't take things like friendship lightly. I'm here for you and if that means I stand against Klaus in the end then so be it," I said. Katarina studied my face and I rolled my eyes.

"What about Kol and what you said earlier?" she asked.

"I was angry. This entire world seems to be constantly set against us. It's impossible for us to just be happy-to just live a normal life or at least a normal life for vampires. War seems to rage all around us and I grow tired of it, so I lashed out at you. But it isn't your fault-none of this is your fault. We didn't have to come back here and start a war," I said.

"You used to revel in this kind of thing," said Katarina.

"Too much is at stake now. I'm not going to lose you and I'm not going to lose this family. I can't get caught up in the blood and the violence this time," I said. Katarina looked away from me and I sighed.

"Klaus will have enough fun for the both of us," I said.

"He has never been much of diplomat," said Katarina.

"Kol is going with Elijah to see the witches tomorrow. Hopefully they'll be able to get the witches on our side," I said.

"What about the werewolves?" asked Katarina.

"I thought you said you ran them out of town?" I asked.

"I ran them out of town-I didn't run them out of the state. They're all in the bayou," said Katarina.

"How many?" I asked.

"Any of them that survived the slaughter-Marcel was through when it came to the werewolves," said Katarina. I looked out over the water and then looked at Katarina.

"This is the kind of information that keeps you alive, Katarina. Klaus could make hybrids," I said.

"He would need the doppleganger's blood," said Katarina.

"He could get it if he wants to," I said. My phone started to ring and I looked over at Katarina as I pulled it out.

"You should go tell Elijah about the werewolves," I said. I looked at the caller ID, smiled, and answered the phone.

"Hello," I said.

_Hi, Katya…um remember when you said I should call if I ever need anything. Well I kind of need something said Caroline._

"What exactly do you need? What's happened?" I asked.

_Well Elena got turned into a vampire and Bonnie lost her magic. Then a creepy guy named Shane came to town and helped Bonnie get her magic back. He told us about the cure and this immortal witch guy name Silas who is entombed with it. Then a hunter came to town. And well things got out of hand said Caroline. _

"What do you mean they got out of hand? And what is the cure?" I asked. Katarina watched my face closely and I knew she was hearing every word of this. I raised an eyebrow and she nodded to me. I sighed and closed my eyes.

_It's a cure for vampirism. It could make us human again. We decided that Elena should take the cure and so we started searching for the cure. It turns out this hunter was part of some special group of hunters meant to find the cure and make Silas take it. And well it turns out that Jeremy is one of these hunters as well and that he has an invisible map to the cure on his body. He map grows the more vampires he kills so we began hunting vampires. Eventually the map was completed and we set of to find the cure. We all went to this creepy ass island and we found the tomb of Silas. We had gotten the cure when another hunter showed up and Silas was awoken. And now Silas is out loose in Mystic Falls. He can change his face and get in people's heads. And all he wants is the cure, but we can't give it to him said Caroline. _

"Why not? It seems like that would save you a lot of trouble," I said.

_It is for Elena-she can't be a vampire shrieked Caroline _

"How does Elena feel about this?" I asked.

_Well um you see Jeremy sort of died while we were searching for the cure and Elena found out. We brought him back and she went crazy. She shut off her humanity and burned her house down. She tried to run away but Damon has her locked in the basement now said Caroline_

Katarina smiled and shook her head. She started to laugh and I kicked her. I motioned for her to be quiet and she rolled her eyes.

"Does she want the cure?" I asked.

_Currently no, but she has her humanity off. She doesn't know what she is saying said Caroline. _

"She has no humanity-she isn't stupid or incompetent," I said.

_She is mean and nasty right now. She has gone around killing and stabbing people. She drains every human she sees and keeps trying to kill us all. We've tried to get her to turn it back on, but she won't said Caroline. _

"And what exactly do you want me to do?" I asked.

_Help us cried Caroline_

"Help you do what?" I asked knowing what the answer would be.

_Help us defeat Silas and turn Elena's humanity back on so that she will take the cure said Caroline._

"If she doesn't want to take it she shouldn't have to," I said.

_She is out of control and right now she isn't our biggest problem. We have a two thousand year old witch running around causing chaos said Caroline. _

"Do your friends know that you are calling me?" I asked.

_No said Caroline. _

I sighed and looked at Katarina who was struggling not to laugh. The thought of a humanity-less Elena was amusing enough. No doubt she was much more fun than her former self.

"Give me a few hours," I said.

_Come to the Salvatore House said Caroline. _The phone cut off and I banged my head against the railing. I growled and stood up. I walked back into the house and found the family sitting in the study. I cleared my throat and every eye in the room turned to me. Katarina came up behind me and leaned against the doorway.

"What is the matter?" asked Finn concern filling his face.

"I just had a phone call from Caroline," I said.

"Caroline? Is she alright?" snapped Klaus.

"She is obviously fine since she is the one calling me," I snapped.

"Then what is it?" asked Elijah. I looked at Kol and he raised an eyebrow.

"Do you know who Silas is?" I asked. Kol's face fell and he got a shade paler. His hands clenched and his arm rests shattered under his grip.

"Silas? Silas? How do you know that name?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"Caroline said they awoke him when they were searching for a cure for vampirism for Elena," I said.

"Elena is a vampire. There goes my hybrid army," muttered Klaus.

"We're all doomed," muttered Kol staring at the floor.

"Who is this Silas?" asked Elijah.

"He is one of the most powerful witches in all of history. He is over two thousand years old and he is immortal. He has been entombed for centuries with a cure for immortality. He was supposed to take it and go to the Other Side. But it seems he never did and now he is awoken," said Kol.

"How do you know about him?" asked Elijah.

"He is known in many of the witch circles I used to run in. And I've come across one or two cults that worshipped him. It was said that if he ever awoke he would tear down the Veil to the Other Side and bring back all the spirits on the Other Side causing hell on Earth," said Kol.

"That means Mother and Father would come back," said Finn.

"As I said we are all doomed," said Kol.

"Caroline didn't say anything about the Veil being down. Right now he just wants the cure," I said.

"And they aren't going to give it to him because of Elena," said Klaus. I nodded and the room gave a collective sigh. I looked down at the carpet and then at Kol who looked close to throwing up.

"They want me to come help them," I said.

"No, no you aren't going anywhere near that town. I refuse to let you anywhere near there. We should all leave New Orleans and get as far from Mystic Falls as we can," he said. I looked at Elijah and then Finn.

"I'm going. I already told Caroline I was coming," I said. Kol cried out and hurled his chair against the wall. I flinched and closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"You aren't going!" he screamed.

"I'm going with you," said Klaus.

"You can't go. You can't leave New Orleans. If you want the city you must take it," said Elijah. Klaus growled at Elijah and Kol continued to curse. I looked at Katarina and she nodded.

"I'll go with her," she said.

"What?" cried Elijah.

"I'll go with Katya to Mystic Falls. I'll help her look after certain people," said Katarina looked at Klaus.

"I'll go too," said Sage. Finn turned to her wide eyed and she shrugged.

"Well it seems that this is going to be a girls trip," said Rebekah.

"You're going too?" asked Finn.

"Might as well. It will be better than being stuck here with you lot," she said. I looked over at Kol and he shook his head.

"You'll die," he said.

"No I'm not going to die. And that is a promise, Kol. I'm going to go back to Mystic Falls and I am going to help defeat Silas. I'm going to get Elena to turn her humanity back on and I'm going to help her deal with her transition. And when everything is set right in Mystic Falls I'm going to come back here. And do you know what I am coming to find?" I asked.

"A city full of corpses," muttered Kol not looking at me.

"A city conquered. You boys are going to stay here and you are going to defeat Marcel. You're going to reclaim our home. And when we get back we will be the family we were always meant to be," I said.

"You can't go," said Kol in a small voice.

"I'm going, Kol. And I'm going to return. I'm going to come back to you," I said. I took his hand and he looked over at me. Tears spilled down his cheeks and I smiled at him.

"I promise," I said.

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep," he said.

"You know I never make promises I can't keep, Kol. Nothing is going to happen to me-to any of us. I promise you," I said adamantly. Kol gripped my hand tightly and I looked around the room.

"We're leaving in a few hours," I said. Elijah looked at Katarina and then at me.

"Be careful," he said to no one in particular. He left the room and was soon followed by Katarina. Rebekah left to pack and Sage and Finn went to say good bye in private. Klaus watched me and I looked back at him with a calm gaze.

"Keep Caroline safe. She is the most important thing in my life. She means more to me than this city, than all my hybrids-she is everything to me. So please keep her safe," he said.

"I promise," I said nodding to him. He left and I looked over at Kol.

"I promise," I said holding his face in my hands.


	14. Chapter 14

Mystic Falls, Virginia

I got out of the car and looked around. I leaned against the car and waited for the others to get out. I put a piece of gum in and Rebekah scowled.

"Do you have to chew so loud?" she asked.

"Yes, yes I do," I said.

"I don't know how they can stand you! Finn loves you-and he doesn't love anyone besides Sage. Elijah practically fawns over you. And Kol is basically attached to your hip. But personally I find you quite irritating," snapped Rebekah.

"Give it a rest," said Katarina eying me. Rebekah looked at me and stopped talking.

"Sorry," she said.

"You don't need to apologize. You don't have to walk on eggshells around me. I know what I am doing and I know what could happen. And so does Kol," I said.

"But you promised him you would come back," said Rebekah.

"Some promises you can't keep-no matter how much you want to. Don't give me that look. I'm immortal not invincible," I said. They looked away from me and Sage gave me a smile.

"He'll follow you to the Other Side and drag you back if he has to," said Sage.

"And the idiot will get himself killed in the process and then I'll be the one venturing into Hell," I said.

"Speaking of Hell, everything appears to be perfectly normal," said Rebekah. Katarina scoffed and looked around. I looked around and noticed that the streets were deserted. I frowned and looked at Katarina.

"Something is rotten in the state of Denmark," I said.

"Where is everyone?" asked Katarina though it was more of a statement rather than an actually question.

"At home-the town has an 8 o'clock curfew," said an authoritative voice. I turned around and a smile spread over my face.

"How is my favorite Salvatore?" I asked.

"Favorite? You threatened to kill me," snapped Damon.

"Its how she shows love," said Rebekah. Damon glared at her and Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"What are you lot doing here? It has been what maybe three days since you left," asked Damon.

"We heard there was trouble," I said.

"How?" asked Damon crossing his arms.

"I told them," said a voice. I looked around Damon and smiled.

"Hello, Caroline," I said.

"Thank you for coming," she said.

"You called them? Why would you do that? We just got rid of them!" cried Damon.

"We are in over our heads. We have a two thousand year old shapeshifting immortal on the loose and a emotionless bitchy Elena locked in the basement. We need help," said Caroline.

"Everything is fine," said Damon. Caroline gave him a look and Katarina chuckled.

"You never were one to ask for help," she said.

"Katarina please try not to stir up trouble," I said. Katarina sighed and I looked back at Caroline.

"I thought I told you to come to the boarding house," said Caroline.

"You did, but we got a little distracted by the empty town and were checked for signs of life," I said.

"They aren't welcome at the boarding house," hissed Damon.

"Oh shut up-no one is asking for your permission. We'll meet you lot back there," said Rebekah. She got into the driver's seat and Sage chuckled.

"Close your mouth, Damon. We'll see you in a few minutes," said Sage. She got in on the passenger's side and Damon turned to glare at Caroline. Caroline rolled her eyes and disappeared. Damon disappeared too and we got back into the car. We drove off and I felt something probing my mind. I looked around and smiled.

"We're being watched," I said.

"Damon?" asked Katarina.

"No no this is more powerful less primal. Can't you feel it?" I asked. Sage sat completely still for a moment and a frown slowly crossed her face.

"Faintly. What is it?" she asked.

"My best guess would be Silas. The nosy little twit," I said.

"What is he doing?" asked Rebekah.

"Reading our minds, controlling them, I'm honestly not sure. I know a little about witches, but not near as much as Kol would. I tried my best to avoid witches over the last nine hundred years-I'm not overly fond of them," I said.

"You could call him," said Rebekah.

"Not a good idea," I said. We pulled up at what I guessed was the boarding house and got out. We walked into the house and I looked around. The Nancy Drew Crew turned to look at us and I frowned.

"He could be anyone of them," I said.

"We don't need them to fix this," said Rebekah.

"I want to know exactly what they know about Silas," I said.

"We could call Kol," muttered Rebekah.

"Like I said not a good idea," I said. I looked around the room and sighed. I closed my eyes and a sharp pain pierced my head. I rubbed my temples and watched imagines flash through my mind. I examined them quickly and the pain subsided. I opened my eyes and I sighed.

"They're all themselves," I said.

"How do you know?" asked Caroline.

"Vampires can enter people's heads, including other vampires. We can see every thought, every memory, and every idea you've ever had. The older you are the easier it gets. I entered your heads," I said.

"All of us at once?" asked Caroline. I nodded and I looked at Rebekah.

"You know my party trick hurts my head-why couldn't you just look in their heads? You barely break a sweat now," I said.

"I don't want their memories and thoughts inside my heads. Who knows what depraved thoughts this lot has been thinking," she said. I rolled my eyes and walked into the room. I rubbed my head and walked over to the drink cart. I poured myself a glass of whiskey, spit out my gum, and drank the entire glass in one gulp. The pain disappeared and I looked around to find most of the room looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Why are you here?" asked the witch.

"Someone called up the Reserves. Don't question-just accept our help," I said.

"Why would she help?" asked the witch giving Katarina a dirty look.

"I wasn't going to let Katya come and have all the fun. Not to mention being stuck alone in New Orleans with the Mikaelson brothers would have been awful," said Katarina with a frown.

"And them?" asked the witch.

"Katya is family and if she was going to go on this suicide mission she certainly wasn't going to go alone," said Rebekah.

"So you sleep with one brother and suddenly the whole clan protects you. Must be nice," sneered Damon.

"Katya isn't family because she is a good lay. Don't be crass," said Rebekah.

"No, no I get it. You get into an Originals pant's and suddenly they are your best friends," he snapped. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Damon.

"Finn is my sire. For about twenty years he and Sage raised me. Then I was taken in by the whole family and for a hundred years we traveled and lived together. One day Finn was dagger and Kol decided I was going to be his new best friend. For seven hundred years I remained with the family and became best friend with Kol. One day Kol was daggered and we came to New Orleans. Everything was fine for a while and then Mikael showed up. Klaus took his coffins and Rebekah and ran. Elijah and I ran together. And we were together for the next hundred or so years. I didn't fuck my way into the family, asshole. And if you are done being an idiot we have business to get down to," I said. I turned away and looked at Katarina.

"We need to know everything," she said.

"Silas is an immortal being that is about two thousand years old. He was entombed by the witch Qetsiyah because he tricked her into creating an immortality elixir under the pretense that they were going to be together forever. He took elixir and left her. She hunted him down and imprisoned him with the cure. She wanted him to join her on the Other Side. He didn't take the cure while entombed and eventually he calcified so he couldn't take the cure. When we went to get the cure we awoke him and now he is on the hunt for the cure," said the witch.

"How do you know all this?" I asked.

"Shane-the creepy guy I told you about-told us," said Caroline.

"And he shapeshifts?" asked Rebekah.

"And reads minds, has super strength, super speed, super hearing-he is a vampire except he isn't a vampire," said Damon.

"How many run ins with him have you had?" I asked.

"How are we supposed to know? He could have been with us at any time and we wouldn't know," said Caroline. I nodded and looked at Katarina.

"Do you have a plan?" I asked.

"Why don't you ask me if I had a plan? I am the oldest here-the only Original vampire here," said Rebekah.

"You were never one for battle strategy or elaborate plans. Katarina is," I said. Rebekah rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch next to the witch who cringed a little.

"How immortal is he?" asked Katarina.

"What do you mean?" asked Caroline.

"We're all immortal, but vervain and wood and sunlight can hurt and even kill us. Rebekah is immortal and only white oak can kill her. Klaus is immortal and nothing can kill him or at least nothing we know of yet. So how immortal is Silas?" asked Katarina.

"You can make dents but that's about it," said Damon. Katarina nodded and Damon looked at us.

"Maybe we could have killed him with white oak, but you lot burned it all down," he said narrowing his eyes at us.

"I doubt it would have worked. White oak is particular to my family-it won't kill every supernatural creature on earth," said Rebekah.

"Give me till the morning. For now I would like a place to sleep and shower," said Katarina. Stefan nodded and walked off with Katarina. Sage and Rebekah followed them and I looked around the room.

"Shall we discuss the other problem?" I asked.

"I'm not letting you anywhere near Elena," hissed Damon.

"Oh give me a break Damon. I am so tired of hearing you constantly hiss and snap at me. I am not your enemy. I don't plan on being your enemy. I plan on helping. So stop it," I said. Damon rolled his eyes and I looked at Caroline.

"Take me to her," I said. The witch opened her mouth and I glared at her.

"Don't even," I said. Caroline looked between us two and Damon sighed.

"Come on," he said. I followed him out of the room and then down into the basement. He nodded to a door and looked at me.

"She's a vicious bitch right now," he said leaning towards the door. I nodded and he looked at me.

"I would like to be alone with her," I said.

"I'll be upstairs-where I can hear everything," he said.

"Okay," I said. I opened the door and walked in. I shut the door behind me and a dirty pale Elena looked up at me.

"Oh joy," she hissed. I reached into my jacket pocket and pulled out a blood bag. I opened it and handed it to Elena.

"Drink up, buttercup," I said. Elena looked at it and then me.

"Is this supposed to move me in some way?" she asked.

"No it's a bag of blood. It is supposed to sustain you," I said.

"When I finish this I'm going to rip out your heart," said Elena.

"It's been a while since someone has tried to kill me-I think I would enjoy it," I said. Elena chuckled and I pulled out my own blood bag.

"So how did you get turned?"I asked.

"Someone tried to kill me. Nothing new," said Elena.

"What exactly happened?" I asked.

"This bitch Hayley came to town and started talking about Tyler. Caroline figured out who she was and she went into a rage. Damon locked her down her and Stefan decided we should try the diplomatic way. But when he met her and told her about Tyler going crazy and all the hybrids dying. Hayley got upset and pushed me down a flight of stairs. I had a slight concussion and Stefan gave me his blood to heal. While I was healing Hayley found out about Caroline. Apparently Tyler didn't inform his girlfriends about each other. She broke into the house and I tried to stop her-to reason with her. And she snapped my neck. I died, transitioned, and was reborn a vampire," said Elena.

"And then they began to search for the cure and awoke Silas," I said. Elena looked over at me and shrugged.

"They want me to take the cure," she said.

"And do you want to?"I asked.

"No," she said.

"Well that is settled. You won't take the cure," I said.

"Just like that," she said.

"Just like that. If you don't want to take the cure you won't take the cure," I said.

"The Salvatores aren't going to like that," she said.

"We have bigger problems than your vampirism," I said. She looked at me and I finished my blood bag. She drank the last of hers and looked at me.

"Are you going to plea for me to turn my humanity back on?" she asked.

"It wouldn't do any good," I said.

"No no it wouldn't," she said.

"I'm going to ask you nicely instead," I said.

"What?" she asked a smile forming on her face.

"I'm going to ask you to turn your humanity back on," I said.

"That's ridiculous," scoffed Elena. I looked at Elena and smiled.

"Will you please turn back on your humanity, Elena?" I asked.

"How about no," she said with a smile. I chuckled and a smile spread over my face.

"Elena please turn it back on," I said.

"No," she said. I looked at her and my smile twitched. Elena watched me and I reached into her chest. Elena gasped and I heard the protests coming from upstairs. I used my other arm to pull her closer and I let my smile twist into something horrible.

"Your heart is beating quite fast, Elena. I can feel it pattering beneath my hand. And what do you think happens when I give it a squeeze?" I asked. Elena screamed and I heard shouting upstairs.

"Your heart is beating faster now, Elena. And do you know why?" I asked. Elena gasped and she skin began to turn grey.

"You're feeling Elena. Fear is pumping through your body-making you feel again," I said. I released my grip and she slumped back. Tears streamed down her face and her whole body was shaking.

"No, no," she screamed. I took her hand and she looked up at me.

"I can't. I can't," she cried. She buried her face in my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around her. She cried out and I heard footsteps coming our way. I glanced over my shoulder and looked at the horrified Nancy Drew Crew.

"Fear is the most basic human emotion. It is written into the very core of our being. We can't escape it no matter how hard we try," I said.

"You nearly killed her," spat Damon.

"I just awoke what I knew was already there. Do you honestly think that this is the first time I've pulled someone out of the deep end," I said.

"And your preferred method is to nearly kill them," shouted Damon.

"As opposed to what? You two have been giving her the star treatment and she wasn't giving in. She was just wasting away-getting exactly what she wanted," I said.

"And how do you know what she wanted?" asked Stefan.

"I've been her. I've watched someone I loved more life itself fade away. I know what it is like to think you'll never see that person again. I know the pain she feels. I know what she wants. She wants an end to the suffering. She wants death. But I won't give it to her. Instead I'm going to be what someone once was for me. I'm going to show her how to live this life. I'm going to give her a chance to succeed and to thrive," I said. I looked at Caroline and she gave me a small smile. I looked back to Elena and she sniffled looking up at me through red puffy eyes.

"You're going to be just fine," I said. Damon looked at Stefan and then at me.

"That's right. You'll be just fine. We've got the cure for you Elena," he said. Elena looked at me and then him. She started to shake her head and she gripped my hand.

"No, I don't want it. I don't want to be human. I don't want it," she cried.

"Elena," said Damon.

"Besides the pain, the anguish, and the despair do you what I feel?" she asked. Damon looked at her with pleading eyes and she looked at me.

"I feel everything. Everything is intensified. My mind is racing at a million miles an hour and I feel everything. I don't want to stop feeling this," said Elena.

"And you don't have to. If you don't want the cure then don't take it," I said.

"You don't have to a right to make that decision," said Damon.

"And it's not yours," I said.

"It's mine. And I don't want to take the cure," said Elena.

"Good. Then that simplifies things a bit," I said.

"She needs to take it," said Damon.

"No I'm not taking. Katherine what are you talking about?" asked Elena. She moved to stand up and I pulled her up.

"If we aren't using the cure for you and no one else here wants it we can shove the cure down Silas' throat," said Katarina.

"The only problem is that he wants to take down the Veil to the Other Side. Remember what Kol said-doing that unleashes Hell upon Earth. All the spirits over there can come back. Esther and Mikael will come back," I said.

"Elena needs the cure," said Stefan.

"No she doesn't," I said.

"Once we shove the cure down we'll have to work fast. Silas was once a witch, but when he took the immortality elixir he lost his magic. When he takes the cure he will get his magic back and once that happens he will return to being an all powerful witch. He isn't going to be some weak feeble human whose heart we can just rip out," said Katarina.

"I think I can handle a witch," said Rebekah.

"Before you start sharpening your pitchforks I think you should remember that we don't know who or where he is," said Damon a scowl on his face. I laughed and a smile spread over my face.

"I think it's time we show them how a true predator hunts," I said looking at Sage, Rebekah, and Katarina.


End file.
